


Fragili tenerezze

by fireflyloose, tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Perdita di memoria, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyloose/pseuds/fireflyloose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: Cinque anni fa Draco scompare dalla vita di Harry senza lasciare traccia. Harry pensa che sia ancora vivo, perché avevano un legame magico, e se fosse morto lo avrebbe saputo. Quando un giorno un certo Deacon Malloy bussa alla sua porta, Harry si rende conto che sia lui che i suoi amici avevano ragione: Draco è vivo. Ma siamo sicuri che si tratti di Draco? Una cosa è certa, il loro legame è intatto. Ora tocca solo convincere suo marito.





	Fragili tenerezze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tender Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827250) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Nome autore/artista LiveJournal: tryslora  
> Prompt di: capitu  
> Prompt Numero: 8  
> Titolo: The Tender Things (Fragili tenerezze).  
> Coppia/e: Harry/Draco, Neville/Ginny, Ron/Hermione  
> Trama: Cinque anni fa Draco scompare dalla vita di Harry senza lasciare traccia. Harry pensa che sia ancora vivo, perché avevano un legame magico, e se fosse morto lo avrebbe saputo. Quando un giorno un certo Deacon Malloy bussa alla sua porta, Harry si rende conto che sia lui che i suoi amici avevano ragione: Draco è vivo. Ma siamo sicuri che si tratti di Draco? Una cosa è certa, il loro legame è intatto. Ora tocca solo convincere suo marito.  
> Rating: Maturo  
> Disclaimer: Tutti i personaggi qui presenti sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling e degli editori Bloomsbury e Scholastic. Questa storia non intende infrangere nessuna legge sul copywright.  
> Avvertimenti: niente che mi venga in mente.  
> Rispetta l’epilogo (dell’ultimo libro)? Assolutamente no.  
> Conta parole: circa 20.000  
> Note dell’autore: Wow. Ho amato questo prompt non appena l’ho scelto. Mi ricordo di aver pensato, ma certo, questa storia la scrivo in un battibaleno. Poi ho deciso che doveva essere un racconto di 50.000 parole. Aiuto! Ma poi ho preso in mano la situazione e mi scuso se la storia sembra che debba essere più lunga. Ringrazio di cuore tutti i miei lettori alfa, la mia beta che l'ha corretta all'ultimo minuto e ha fatto in modo che la storia fosse conforme all’inglese britannico. E per ultimo grazie ai moderatori (H/D Smoochfest del 2013 - Festival Pomiciata Drarry) che sono stati terribilmente pazienti con me e la mia lentezza. Tanti grazie di <3 a voi tutti. Ah, prima che mi dimentichi! Il titolo viene dalla canzone “Don’t You (Forget About Me)” dei Simple Minds. Mi è sembrata appropriata. :)

 

A volte mi pongo delle domande.

_Su cosa?_

Sul mio passato, su quelle cose che sembrano vagamente familiari, anche se non dovrebbero. È così che funzionano i ricordi, Dottor Ramsey? Sentirsi attratti da qualcosa senza saperne il perché?

_Da cos’è che si sente attratto?_

Da una casa.

_È tutto? La sento esitare._

Non è solo una casa.

_[A quel punto della conversazione il soggetto sembrò ansioso, le dita che tamburellavano sui pantaloni, le guance che si arrossarono. I suoi lineamenti si addolcirono ma a causa del nervosismo aveva smesso di parlare per alcuni minuti. Da notare che l’attesa permette di raccogliere i pensieri prima di riprendere a parlare.]_

È un uomo, a dire il vero. Sono lui e suo figlio. Ha i capelli scuri – l’uomo, intendo. Il bambino è pallido, forse più di me. Hanno entrambi gli occhi verdi. Sembrava come se…se lo sapessi ancor prima di vederlo da me.

_Li segue?_

_[Il soggetto avvampò alla domanda, giocando con le dita posate in grembo.]_

Mi sento attratto da loro, e sento come la necessità…di parlargli.

_C’è dell’altro?_

Li ho visti prima di scegliere la casa a Grimmauld Place. È per questo che in quella zona mi sentivo così a mio agio.

_Ammetto di essere notevolmente preoccupato dalla forza di queste emozioni ma se quest’uomo è una probabile conoscenza del passato, magari lei potrebbe rompere il ghiaccio e dire ciao. Però le consiglio caldamente di non avvicinarsi troppo. Potrebbe rappresentare una parte violenta del suo passato dato che è la chiave dei suoi ricordi._

Non lo è, ne sono sicuro.

_Le chiedo solo di fare attenzione. Forse per un certo periodo dovremmo vederci una volta igiorno? Non vorrei perdere l’occasione di aiutarla a guarire solo perché ci vediamo una volta al mese._

Ma certo. Posso pensare a un orario che non influisca col lavoro al negozio. La ringrazio, Dottor Ramsey.

_[Il soggetto sembrò particolarmente ossessionato da quello specifico quartiere. Mi trovo concernato per la sua salute eppure ho la speranza, seppur piccola, che tutto ciò possa spronarlo a far breccia nei suoi ricordi. Dopo cinque anni, la possibilità di trovare la chiave che lo faccia ricordare sembra piuttosto remota, ma magari questo è ciò di cui lui ha bisogno.]_

**_Estratto dal dossier di Deacon Malloy, 14 Settembre 2006._ **

 

 §§§

Il bussare alla porta lo coglie di sorpresa.

Nonostante gli piaccia il suo quartiere Babbano, Harry non vuole che il mondo Magico ficchi il naso a casa sua, disturbando la sua privacy. Perfino adesso, a dieci anni dalla guerra, a volte lo fermano per le strade di Londra a chiedergli autografi oppure la stampa lo becca nel mezzo di una cena con suo figlio, mentre cercano di godersi la serata. La sua vita è una gara costante per le riviste di tabloid. E tra poco saranno passati cinque anni dalla scomparsa del suo compagno, quindi i giornalisti sono ancora più ansiosi di rivolgergli la parola.

Per questo il numero dodici di Grimmauld Place è da sempre sbarrato e nascosto ai più. I suoi migliori amici e alcuni del Ministero (e quelli che erano nell’Ordine della Fenice) sanno di Grimmauld Place, protetta allora come adesso dall’Incanto Fidelius, e collegata al Ministero – dove lavora – con la Metro Polvere. Per i suoi vicini di casa, invece, casa sua è come se non ci fosse.

Quindi non possono bussargli alla porta così, come se nulla fosse. Può solo voler dire che è qualcosa di officiale, qualcuno deve essersi Materializzato fuori casa sua e ora aspetta che lui gli apra.

Harry tocca la porta così che le barriere attorno alla casa gli mostrino chi c’è dall’altra parte. _È impossibile._ Non può essere, non è possibile che sia chi crede lui. Ma se così fosse…be’ allora…allora è un miracolo.

Harry apre la porta di scatto, pronto a dire qualcosa, ma si ferma di fronte al sorriso cinico e gentile di un uomo davanti l’uscio di casa.

«Spero non ti dispiaccia l’intrusione» dice l’uomo. Sembra nervoso, le mani strette attorno a sé, il corpo che oscilla leggermente. «Ma ti giuro che non sono uno stalker» inizia a boccheggiare, le guance leggermente arrossate. «Non importa quello che dirò durante la conversazione, ti assicuro che non sono uno stalker. Ti andrebbe di prendere un caffè?»

«Caffè?» gli fa eco Harry. Aspetta questo momento da cinque anni, eppure l’uomo lo guarda come se non lo conoscesse, pronto a sgridargli contro, mentre lui vorrebbe semplicemente trascinarselo dentro casa e sbaciucchiarlo senza sé e senza ma, col tutto il sollievo che ha in corpo. «Caffè?» ripete. Caffè. Ma perché dovrebbe…Harry deve prendere le cose con calma. Deve vedere cosa ha da dire lui e cercare di capire, non può rischiare di sconvolgere qualcosa di meraviglioso. Fa sì col capo, velocemente. «Sì, certo. Devo solo ritornare prima che –»

«– tuo figlio torni a casa, lo so»

Harry sbatte le palpebre perplesso «sai di Scorpius?»

«Si chiama così?» Il sorriso dell’uomo è smagliante, un veloce movimento di labbra, dai toni vagamente affettuosi e interessati. «Non lo sapevo. Oddio, scusami, io sono qui a chiederti un caffè e tu non sai neanche chi sono. Piacere, Deacon Malloy.» Allunga la mano, cordialmente in attesa.

Quella semplice mossa riporta Harry indietro nel tempo: a quando a undici anni aveva rifiutato di stringergli la mano e poi sette anni dopo – che aveva appena iniziato l’addestramento da Auror - gliel’aveva porta di nuovo. E lui l’aveva stretta.

Si ritorna sempre a questo punto, a quanto pare. Nuovi inizi.

Harry incastra la mano in quella di Draco, lasciando che il tocco familiare lo rilassi. «Harry Potter.»

Il sorriso di Deacon si allarga. «Harry Potter» stringe la presa, trattenendo l’altra mano troppo a lungo, prima di rilasciarla. «È un piacere conoscerti, Harry. Quindi…caffè? Prometto che non chiedo altro.»

«Sì. Giusto, caffè» Fa per prendere il mantello, intento a richiamarlo con un Incantesimo di Appello. Qualcosa però lo fa riflettere, così fa un passo indietro e invece prende il cappotto appeso all’entrata. «Basta che torniamo prima che arrivi Scorpius.»

«Non ti farei mai far tardi con tuo figlio.»

Harry desidera allungare la mano e intrecciare le dita con quelle dell’uomo che gli cammina a fianco. Vede la sorpresa passare sul volto di Deacon non appena emergono dal cortile e si ritrovano in strada, ma quest’ultimo non sembra preoccuparsene. Invece saluta con la mano i vicini di casa, amichevole con persone che Harry non si è mai preoccupato di conoscere.

Questo fa riflettere Harry su cos’altro è cambiato, su quanto ogni cosa debba _necessariamente_ essere cambiata e su come riuscirà a recuperare l’uomo per cui è cambiato tutto quanto.

 

§§§

«Sei sicuro che fosse Draco?» chiede Ginny sporgendosi in avanti col busto, le dita che tamburellano sul tavolo. «Sono passati cinque anni, da come ne parli mi sembra un Babbano. Perfino Draco non sarebbe cambiato tanto. Certo, sempre che è sopravvissuto.»

«È vivo, Gin.» Harry non ce la fa più a ripeterlo. Sono cinque anni che i suoi amici provano a persuaderlo nell’accettare la morte di Draco, insistendo sia andata in questo modo. «Lo saprei se fosse annegato, ve l’ho già detto.»

«Hai detto anche che eravate legati ma solo in maniera ufficiosa.» le parole di Neville sono pure e semplici, concrete come al solito. «Harry, lo so che è difficile. Un giorno, però, dovrai superarlo, per il bene tuo e quello di Scorpius.»

Sempre le solite e vecchie discussioni. Harry sa che i suoi amici hanno buone intenzioni, le cene settimanali del venerdì con Ginny, Neville, Hermione e Ron sono l’unica cosa che negli ultimi anni non l’hanno fatto impazzire. Molly, ogni volta, è più che felice di prendersi cura dei bambini mentre gli adulti si godono un po’ di relax. Però Harry si sente fuori posto essendo l’unico genitore single in mezzo alle due coppie.

«Se Harry dice che hanno un legame, ce l’hanno» Ron alza il bicchiere «Non vi ricordate quello che avete detto voi due una mattina, insistendo che eravate _sposati nel letto_ ancor prima che mamma vi facesse ragionare e organizzasse il matrimonio?» prende un lungo sorso «Nev, mi hai fatto quasi impazzire col tuo uso continuo di _Ginny_ e _letto_ nella stessa frase. È una cosa che non volevo proprio sentire.»

Neville arrossisce vistosamente mentre Ginny ride, appoggiandosi al marito. «Qui ti dò ragione, Ron. Però non credo si trattasse di un legame magico.»

«Stando a tutta la documentazione che ho letto, l’amore stesso è alla base di ogni legame.» Hermione poggia il bicchiere sul tavolo per spiegarsi meglio con l’aiuto delle mani, le dita che fluttuano nell’aria mentre disegna qualcosa, con gesti e parole, che solo lei è in grado di vedere. «In quei matrimoni, nati senza amore, si può solo far nascere tale amore per rafforzare il legame tra i due, o il legame fallirà senza l’amore a fargli da nutrimento. Ho il sospetto che, quando si pensa ai matrimoni combinati, quel legame non è altro che un insidioso incantesimo d’amore, soprattutto quando il matrimonio avviene tra due persone del tutto indifferenti l’un l’altro.»

«Mione» Ron le avvolge una mano intorno alla nuca, avvicinandola a sé per un bacio. «Niente lezioni, amore. Stasera niente lezioni.»

 Lei si allontana lentamente dal bacio. Nel vedere lo sguardo che Hermione rivolge a Ron, con le sue pupille dilatate, Harry prova una stretta allo stomaco. È arrivato il momento della serata in cui Harry comincia a sentirsi messo in disparte. «Cerco solo di ipotizzare come mai Harry senta questo legame con Draco anche senza aver formalizzato il tutto con una cerimonia.»

Harry si spinge via dal tavolo. Non è colpa dei suoi amici se loro si amano e lui sta da solo. «Penso sia ora di andare. Se iniziate a sbaciucchiarvi allora non c’è posto per me.»

«Ehi, Harry» Neville allunga la mano, afferrandogli il polso. «Se ti va passiamo a casa tua e incontriamo il tipo. C’è gente là fuori che vuole approfittare di te, magari fingendosi Draco, di non ricordare un cazzo, e allora, poi, è troppo facile fare i finti tonti e non ricordare le cose che Draco deve sapere per forza.»  Il rossore sulle guance di Neville può essere dovuto alla birra, o a sua moglie che gli sta accoccolata in braccio, o all’ammissione di sapere come trattare con una memoria difettosa. «Più gente che conosceva Draco incontra questo tizio, più siamo sicuri se è davvero lui.»

«È solo che non vogliamo vederti star male.» sussurra Ron «Pensavamo di aver perso te e Scorpius quando Draco è morto.»

«Non è morto.» Harry non trova neanche l’astio sufficiente per rispondergli a tono. «Non è _mai_ stato morto. E questo _è_ Draco, ne sono sicuro.»

«Passo a casa tua.» Dice Neville, annuendo con fare deciso. «Harry, se è Draco, sistemiamo tutto.»

«Quindi mi credi?» Harry deve saperlo.

Tutti si voltano a fissarlo. Riesce a vedere la loro esitazione e lo scetticismo nel credere che dopo cinque anni Draco si sia fatto vivo. Harry pensa che nei loro sguardi c’è anche pietà e compassione nel suo non riuscire a superare questa storia d’amore con l’ex Serpeverde. Harry arriccia le labbra. «Non importa.» dice. Lo sa che i suoi amici, all’inizio, ci hanno messo un po’ a cambiare idea su Draco e ad accettarlo, prima come amico e poi come amante di Harry. «Ron, ci vediamo lunedì a lavoro.»

«Ci si vede là.»

Harry non rimane lì ad aspettare cosa dicono, si infila nel camino della Metro Polvere e si dirige alla Tana, per andare a prendere suo figlio. Capelli biondo chiaro e occhi verdi: è così evidente quanto Scorpius sia un miscuglio tra Harry e Draco che a volte fa male guardarlo. Però Harry pensa, non ancora per molto.

Draco è tornato ed Harry troverà un modo affinché torni a ricordare.

 

§§§

_[Una volta arrivato, il soggetto se ne restò in silenzio, seduto sul divano. Si rifiutò di aprir bocca finché non ebbe bevuto la sua tazza di tè. Ma anche dopo, sembrava riluttante a parlare.]_

L’ho incontrato.

_E?_

Non saprei. Mi sembra…be’, ha accettato il fatto che non sono uno stalker. Però, forse, in qualche modo lo sono, anche se faccio di tutto per non esserlo. Mi sembrava sorpreso che qualcuno avesse bussato alla sua porta. Non credo che gli altri vicini sappiano della sua esistenza.

_È poco amichevole?_

Sembra concentrato. Forse sul lavoro, o su suo figlio.

_[Il soggetto fece una pausa, sorridendo mentre si rigirava la tazza vuota tra le mani.]_

Suo figlio si chiama Scorpius. Mi è sempre piaciuta quella costellazione. Quella dello scorpione e del drago. Una volta mi piaceva Astronomia.

_Non le piace più?_

Non mi piace osservare le mappe. Lo sapeva che si può leggere il futuro nelle tazze da tè? Sono sicuro che è un mucchio di scemenze, ma c’è gente che ci crede.

_Cosa vede nella sua tazza?_

È tutto un po’ incasinato, a dire il vero. Forse il caos. Però ci sono tre macchie distinte che cercano di congiungersi. Forse le cose stanno fuoriuscendo dal caos, migliorando.

_Ricorda?_

Mi piacerebbe. Potrei avere dell’altro tè? La ringrazio.

_[Il soggetto sembrò provare conforto nel coprire quelle foglie restanti con dell’altro tè. Direi che sembrava agitato, ma nonostante i movimenti tesi, mi appariva abbastanza calmo.]_

_Mi dica qualcosa in più sull’Astronomia._

No, non voglio parlarne. Lui, comunque, si chiama Harry.

_L’uomo nella casa?_

Sì. Abbiamo preso un caffè venerdì scorso e lunedì l’ho incontrato di nuovo per un altro caffè _._ Questo è quanto. Non credo lui voglia che incontri suo figlio.

_Lei vuole incontrarlo?_

Con tutto me stesso.

_[Il soggetto cambiò argomento di discussione e iniziò a parlare delle nuove uscite alla libreria in cui lavora. Non riuscii a riportarlo alla conversazione sul suo vicino per tutta la durata della sessione. Mi trovo indeciso se il suo interesse nei confronti dell’uomo sia salutare oppure no, però sembra aver toccato un nervo scoperto in maniera piuttosto profonda. Ho fissato per lui due appuntamenti a settimana così da monitorare ogni possibile ritorno al comportamento anti sociale. Il nostro prossimo appuntamento sarà lunedì.]_

**_Estratto dal dossier di Deacon Malloy, 21 Settembre 2006._ **

****

§§§

È una pessima idea. Harry è sicuro che questa sia un’idea terribile e non sa se può fidarsi dei suoi amici nel non mandare questa serata in fumo. Questa _cosa_ che Deacon Malloy pensa ci sia tra loro è ancora agli inizi, è troppo presto per invitarlo a una cena tra coppie con i suoi amici; anche se resta pur sempre un modo semplice per fare incontrare Draco a tutti.

È stata un’idea di Ginny e Harry ha acconsentito senza neanche volerlo. È divertente, quando si pensa a queste cose. A volte gli viene da pensare che forse è così che Neville si è trovato sposato con lei; non che lui non la ami, ma Harry ha la sensazione che a Neville sarebbe andato bene lasciare che le cose facessero il suo corso e Ginny, invece, è stata quella che ha organizzato tutto il matrimonio e gli ha fatto attraversare per bene la navata.

Questo spiegherebbe l’espressione confusa che ha adornato il volto di Neville durante il suo matrimonio.

Arrivano tutti con la Metro Polvere e se ne stanno seduti in salotto con vino e curry quando Harry sente il bussare alla porta. Si ferma a malapena nel controllare dall’occhiello prima di spalancare la porta e esclamare a voce alta, in modo che gli altri sentano. «Deacon, ciao.»

«Non pensavo avessi compagnia.» L’uomo fa un passo indietro. _Draco_ fa un passo indietro, esitando sulla soglia. Harry non riesce a pensare a lui come Deacon, anche se ci sta provando. Una volta gli è scappato di chiamarlo Draco, poi si è velocemente corretto una volta vista l’espressione confusa sul volto dell’uomo.

«No, entra. Questi sono solo i miei vecchi amici di scuola.» Apre di più la porta e si allunga per prendere la mano di Draco, attirandolo nell’ingresso. Da quel punto si riesce a vedere Ron e Hermione accoccolati insieme sul divano, e Ginny spaparanzata in braccio a Neville su una delle sedie. «Ron e Hermione sono i miei migliori amici, anche Neville è un buon amico, e Gin è la mia ex» Harry fa una smorfia. «Detto così suona tutto abbastanza strano, non trovi?»

«Dov’è Scorpius?» Draco guarda verso le scale.

L’interesse nei confronti di suo figlio dà ad Harry la speranza che qualcosa del suo Draco sia ancora lì, che lo riconosce. «È con Molly, la mamma di Ginny e Ron.»

«Anche mamma di Harry, è uno di famiglia ormai.» Ginny si alza in piedi, posizionandosi di fronte a Draco, minuscola senza scarpe ai piedi, le mani poggiate sui fianchi. Un leggero rossore, causato dal vino, le imporpora le guance mentre lo guarda con curiosità. «Ah, tu sei il tipo di cui Harry non fa che parlare.»

«Parli di me?» Draco lo guarda incuriosito e Harry si ritrova ad arrossire.

«Gin…» dice Harry in avvertimento. Lui ha provato a dirgli che Draco non li avrebbe riconosciuti. Ora inizia a pensare che questo sia stato un errore. «Solo un po’, nel senso…lo sanno che ho incontrato questo tipo – cioè te – e che abiti in fondo alla strada.»

Draco sembra tentennare ed Harry si domanda se forse non ha detto troppo. Le volte che sono usciti per prendere un caffè, Draco non ha mai detto che fosse un appuntamento. Era solo caffè e…conversazione e…una volta hanno pranzato in una caffetteria lì vicino. Ma non si era _mai_ trattato di un appuntamento.

Harry si domanda se Draco sa che lui è gay.

«Lascia perderla, lei fa un po’ così con tutti. A Gin non la ferma mai nessuno.» Ron scansa la sorella e gli porge la mano. C’è anche Neville, e Hermione, tutti lì intorno per “incontrare” Deacon Malloy.

Fatte le presentazioni, Draco viene accompagnato in salotto e gli viene offerto vino e un piatto di curry. La conversazione all’inizio è imbarazzante, con tutti a testare le acque, ma non appena Draco accenna alla libreria in cui lavora, Hermione inizia, allegramente, a fargli una testa tanta sui libri, e presto i due sono persi nella conversazione.

Per la prima volta dopo cinque anni, Harry non si sente il terzo incomodo nella loro cena del venerdì. Hermione siede alla fine del divano, la testa di Ron sulle sue gambe, lui che si stiracchia e beve il suo terzo bicchiere di vino. Ginny, adesso, è appallottolata sul pavimento, la testa contro il ginocchio di Neville. E Harry…be’…lui condivide il divanetto con Draco, guardando quello che dovrebbe essere suo marito che parla di libri Babbani con la sua migliore amica.

Vuole che vada avanti per ore.

Vuole che Draco se ne vada così possono parlare di lui.

La fine arriva quando Ginny guarda il polso di Neville e sussulta nel vedere l’orario sul suo orologio. «Cavolo, avevo detto a mamma che avremmo finito alle undici e ora sono le undici e mezza. Se facciamo di nuovo tardi, un giorno ci chiederà il riscatto per Nigel.» Lancia un’occhiata imbarazzata a Harry, alternando lo sguardo tra lui e il camino. 

Non possono viaggiare con la Metro Polvere, non di fronte a Deacon Malloy, che sembra non sapere niente del mondo magico.

«Va’ di sopra a prendere le tue cose,» le suggerisce Harry «io accompagno Deacon alla porta.»

Vuole che restino, però non sa come dirlo. Invece si alza in piedi e, senza pensarci, allunga la mano a Draco. C’è un momento di stallo prima che la sua mano venga afferrata e Draco si alza, i movimenti scoordinati a causa del vino.

«Sì, dovrei andare anch’io. Tu, probabilmente, dovrai andare a prendere tuo figlio.»

Per un instante, Harry pensa di dirgli che Molly terrà Scorpius nel fine settimana. Pensa di chiedergli di restare, ma non si sono ancora neanche baciati.

E Harry vuole _Draco,_ non _Deacon._ Vuole il suo amante e quasi marito, vuole il padre di suo figlio.

Sospira e annuisce. «Sì, Molly mi sta aspettando.»

«Spero non abiti troppo lontano.»

Harry sbatte le palpebre, dando un colpetto a Draco per avvicinarlo alla porta e non fargli vedere l’espressione leggermente soffocata di Ron. «Non troppo lontano, per fortuna. Ci perdonerà questo far tardi, lo fa sempre.»

Si fermano davanti la porta, ed Harry temporeggia prima di aprirla. «Grazie» sussurra. «Per essere venuto. È stato bello averti qui.»

«Ora i tuoi amici saranno più tranquilli, dopo avermi conosciuto.» gli dice Draco con un sorriso. «Non li biasimo per voler conoscere il tizio sconosciuto che si è presentato davanti casa tua.»

«Gli ho detto che mi è piaciuto passare del tempo con te.»

«Davvero?» L’espressione di Draco è incerta. «Anche a me è piaciuto passare del tempo con te. Io…»

«Cena domani sera.» gli dice velocemente Harry. «Qui, di nuovo. Puoi incontrare Scorpius.» Lo sa che sta correndo troppo, ma spera di trovare la chiave per sbloccare i ricordi di Draco e farlo tornare l’uomo che conosceva un tempo. «Dì di sì.»

«Sì» sorride Draco. Fa un passo avanti, poi si blocca, la mano ferma a mezz’aria. Harry chiude la distanza tra di loro, labbra che sfiorano labbra, solo per un attimo.

«Tra un po’ mi cacciano fuori di qui.» mormora Harry, incapace di nascondere il suo sorriso. «Meglio che vai.»

«Allora ci vediamo domani.»

Non appena Draco se ne va, la porta si chiude alle sue spalle. Ron si schiarisce la gola da dietro Harry. «Che momento tenero, amico»

«Che credevi?»

«Ron! Harry! Alzate i tacchi che mamma ci aspetta!»

Ron abbassa il tono di voce. «Capisco perché credi che sia lui. Ma quello è un Babbano in tutto e per tutto. Non so perché, ma quello non è il Draco Malfoy che conoscevamo. Gli assomiglia ma non è lui, non può essere.»

Harry si lascia spingere verso il camino. Non lascerà che il giudizio di Ron lo influenzi. Harry sa che quello è Draco, i suoi amici lo capiranno, prima o poi.

 

§§§

La cena inizia in maniera del tutto prevedibile.

Scorpius osserva l’uomo ad occhi spalancati, per fortuna senza ripetere gli ammonimenti che gli aveva imbeccato Harry poco prima, cioè che il Signor Malloy è un Babbano.  Harry odia dover mentire a suo figlio, ma date le circostanze deve stare un po’ al gioco con la storia di Draco. Avere Scorpius che blatera di magia sarebbe un disastro.

Draco, invece, quando incontra Scorpius è talmente rapito da non riuscire a parlare. Si siede al tavolo e osserva il bambino, e Scorpius ricambia lo sguardo. Harry porge a entrambi piatti, forchette e coltelli, senza preoccuparsi di ordinare le posate in maniera appropriata.

Scorpius ha un cipiglio accigliato, la testa piegata di lato, sugli occhi verdi uno sguardo confuso. «Papino?» chiede.

«Iniziamo a mangiare.» Harry pone la pentola sul tavolo, spaghetti al sugo pronti e in attesa. Sa che il cibo distrarrà Scorpius, e forse mangiare scaricherà un po’ della tensione presente nella stanza. «Scorpius, ti va un po’ di pasta?»

«Signor Malloy è il nostro _ospite_ » gli risponde Scorpius, con la serietà tipica di un bambino di quattro anni. «Lui deve mangiare prima, no? E poi gli dobbiamo dare i biscotti.»

«Credo che piacciano solo a te i biscotti.» gli fa notare Harry tra le risa. «Va bene. Dopo cena puoi andare a prendere i biscotti e gliene offri qualcuno, se ti va.»

Scorpius fa un sorriso smagliante a Draco. «Certo. Ti piacciono i biscotti al limone? A me sì, sono i miei preferiti.»

«Sono anche i miei preferiti» gli confida Draco. «Lo sai quanto ci ho messo per capirlo? Ho dovuto provare tutti i gusti di biscotto prima di scoprirlo.»

«Com’è?» Harry serve prima Draco, poi Scorpius e alla fine riempie il suo piatto.

Draco inizia a boccheggiare, lo sguardo rivolto altrove. Solo allora Harry si rende conto che questo non è il _suo_ Draco. Questo è uno sconosciuto di nome Deacon Malloy, seduto al suo tavolo, con suo figlio, e assomiglia troppo al suo apparentemente morto quasi-marito.

È frustrante osservare idiosincrasie che stonano con Draco, come quando l’uomo tira fuori il cellulare, e sembra preso da qualcosa sullo schermo, per poi riporselo in tasca.

«Ho perso i miei ricordi.» dice infine, lo sguardo rivolto al piatto di pasta che ha davanti, mentre comincia a mangiare. «Subito dopo il fatto, dicevo alle persone che avevo perso la memoria, dato che dovevo avercela avuta quando sono uscito quella mattina, ma poi mi sono svegliato in un letto d’ospedale e non c’era più.»

Draco fa un sorriso mesto. «È stata un’esperienza terribile. Non solo ho dimenticato chi sono, da dove vengo, e perché sono stato ripescato fuori dall’acqua. Ho dimenticato ogni cosa. Non mi ricordavo come accendere la televisione, o che fine avesse fatto il mio cellulare, o perfino come funzionasse un cellulare. Tremavo la prima volta che ho visto un film, e Youtube…quello è stato un incubo per mesi, finché non ho capito come usarlo. Per un po’ mi sentivo a disagio a vivere da solo, ho dovuto rifare l’esame per la patente e ancora adesso mi fa strano guidare. Continuo a pensare di dover raggiungere i posti più in fretta, anche se mi hanno detto che è normale sentirsi così e sono semplicemente impaziente.» Detto ciò sorride, annuendo a Scorpius che lo guarda con occhi spalancati.

«Hai un automobile?» gli chiede Scorpius. «Puoi portarmici in giro? La macchina di mio nonno-»

«Scorpius, ti prego, mangia.» Harry non può lasciargli finire la frase, dato che è piuttosto sicuro che quello che viene dopo è _vola_. Non può neanche lasciargli dire che loro non hanno una macchina e che vanno a casa della nonna passando per il camino.

Forse questo è stato un errore. Forse è troppo presto.

D’altro canto, questo è il maggior numero di informazioni personali che Draco abbia mai condiviso con lui, anche se si tratta di informazioni su _Deacon._

Harry gli chiede quali siano i suoi film preferiti, e non appena iniziano a parlare, Scorpius divora la pasta in un battibaleno. «Vado a prendere i biscotti?» chiede il bambino, sistemando per bene la forchetta.

«Posso prendere.»

Harry sorride alla correzione di Draco e Scorpius ripete di nuovo la frase. «Ma certo,» gli dice Harry. «E se ti va di restare a giocare un po’ prima di tornare, puoi farlo.»

«Grazie.» Scorpius scende giù dalla sedia e corre via. Harry sente una porta che sbatte, sarà occupato per un po’.

Harry e Draco ritornano a parlare. Una cena è diversa dal prendere un caffè; prima di tutto c’è il vino, abbastanza da trainare la conversazione senza intaccare la sobrietà di Harry. Perdono la cognizione del tempo, toccando qualsiasi argomento, dai libri, ai film, alla musica, alle squadre di calcio. È solo quando Harry sente una porta aprirsi e poi richiudersi che intima a Draco di fare silenzio.

Scorpius ritorna con una scatola di latta in una mano e qualcosa che non si capisce cosa sia, nell’altra. Posa la scatola davanti a Draco. «Signor Malloy?» gli chiede, prima di posare il pezzo di carta che tiene in mano. «Perché assomigli tanto al mio papà?»

Harry sente il cuore in gola.

Ha capito perfettamente cos’è. La foto sul comodino di Scorpius, con cui suo figlio parla ogni notte. Prima era in una cornice, ma Harry l’ha tolta mesi fa e ha fatto un incantesimo sulla foto perché non si stropicciasse o strappasse; così, durante la favola della buonanotte, Scorpius poteva tenerla in mano. E molte di queste favole girano intorno la coppia presente nella foto, perché Scorpius ha sempre voluto sapere da dove venisse.

Ed Harry gliel’ha detto. Ma è _ovvio_ che gliel’ha detto.

È Deacon, non Draco, che osserva la foto. Deacon, con gli occhi spalancati all’immagine in foto; due uomini – uno visibilmente incinto – in piedi e abbracciati, che salutano allegri in camera. Hermione ha fatto quella foto, si vede Ginny sullo sfondo insieme a Neville, ma il fulcro sono Harry e Draco.

Scorpius sfiora la fotografia, ed Harry, da dentro la foto, lo saluta con un gesto della mano. «Questo sono io nella pancia di papino,» gli dice «e questo è papà. Assomiglia a te.»

«Questo cos’è?» Draco afferra la foto, guardando il retro, un cipiglio confuso in volto. «Non è possibile. È assolutamente _im_ possibile.» Posa la foto sul tavolo, ed Harry vorrebbe poter fare qualcosa, _qualsiasi_ _cosa_ affinché quella cavolo di cosa non si muova e se ne stia ferma come una normale immagine Babbana. Però non lo fa e Draco si scansa dal tavolo, il disagio che prova scritto nei movimenti rigidi con cui si alza.

«Signor Malloy?» Scorpius ha la voce incerta mentre guarda l’uomo. «Tu conosci il mio papà?»

«No.»

Harry non vede niente di Draco in questo momento; non del _suo_ Draco, così emozionato all’idea di diventare genitore. Ma proprio per niente. No, questo è Deacon Malloy, un Babbano che abita alla fine alla strada, senza alcuna concezione di magia. Questo è Deacon Malloy, che non ricorda di aver amato Harry o di aver avuto un figlio.

Questo è un uomo che ha paura di ciò che vede, ed è un duro colpo per Harry. Lui è cresciuto con certi pregiudizi per così tanto tempo che vederli riflessi nell’espressione di Draco gli spezza il cuore.

«Scorpius.» Harry mantiene un tono di voce mite. «Perché non riporti la foto in camera e la metti apposto? Io arrivo subito.»

Draco se ne sta lì, a braccia incrociate e labbra corrucciate, finché Scorpius non lascia la stanza.

«Mi dispiace» gli dice Harry. «Questo è un nuovo gioco di Scorpius, in fase sperimentale. Viene dal posto in cui lavoro. Non so proprio cosa stesse pensando.» Mentire non è facile, ma cosa può farci? Pare ovvio che Draco non riconosce la fotografia, e che solo vederla lo mette a disagio. Harry non sa come superare questo ostacolo che li divide.

Però, Draco sembra rilassarsi alla spiegazione. «Sembra gli manchi il suo papà.» mormora Draco. «Immagino non sappia di essere stato adottato.»

«Maternità surrogata.» dice Harry prontamente. «Se vedi bene ha i miei occhi.» Con tutte queste bugie sembra che si stia scavando una fossa sempre più grande da cui non è possibile uscire. «Mio marito è morto prima della nascita di Scorpius, e lui ha sempre fatto domande su di lui. Sembra che tu gli piaccia.»

Draco sorride debolmente, teso. «Anche a me piace. È un bambino incantevole, ma questo non dovrebbe sorprendermi dato che suo padre mi ha già incantato.»

Harry fa un passo avanti, allungando la mano per sfiorare la guancia di Draco. Sotto le dita sente la tensione evaporare. «È quello che ho fatto?» chiede. «Pensavo fossi tu ad aver incantato me.»

Il bacio è più di quello che si sono dati ieri, ma così poco rispetto a come lo vorrebbe Harry. C’è la promessa di qualcos’altro, il desiderio di qualcosa di più, ma Draco si allontana ed è solo un accenno. «Devo andare»

«Ma certo.» Harry indica a Draco di precederlo mentre raggiungono l’ingresso, prendendo il suo cappotto dall’appendiabiti. Glielo pone, e dopo solo un attimo di esitazione, Draco si fa aiutare a indossarlo. Il tocco di Harry si sofferma sulle sue spalle, per poi scivolare lungo le braccia. «Pranzo questa settimana?»

«Ho un appuntamento.» risponde Draco, i suoi occhi grigi che si perdono altrove, cosicché Harry non possa guardarlo negli occhi. «Forse mercoledì, se per te va bene?»

«Penso di sì.»

Draco gli lancia un'occhiata, poi tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca tenendolo in mano. «Perché non mi dai il tuo numero? Credo che avremmo dovuto scambiarceli dall’inizio. Così almeno ti chiamo prima per vedere se sei libero.»

Harry tentenna, facendo di tutto per mostrare un’espressione contrita. «Non ce l’ho, mi spiace.»

Draco aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Pensavo lavorassi in un’azienda tecnologica. Non credo che chi lavori lì li lascino andare senza cellulare.»

«È una lunga storia. Neanche a casa ho il telefono.» Harry scrolla le spalle, come se non gli importasse. Prima di allora, infatti, non gli era mai importato. Ma forse domani va e si fa un telefono. «La casa è così vecchia che ogni volta che inserivamo i cavi del telefono, si sentiva sempre un fruscio e poi uno scoppiettio. È un tale casino che non ne vale proprio la pena. Ho provato a farmi un cellulare, ma a dirtela seriamente, chiunque mi conosca si presenta qui a casa sempre di botto, senza mai avvisare. Oppure parliamo a lavoro, dove sono più raggiungibile.»

Detto ciò, a Harry viene in mente che Draco può benissimo chiedergli il numero di dove lavora, e la cosa è anche meno possibile del numero di casa. «Senti, hai una penna?» gli chiede sbrigativo Harry, allungando la sua mano verso Draco. «Scrivi il tuo numero qui e mi troverò un cellulare.»

Un piccolo sorriso appare sul volto di Draco, quasi tramutandosi in quel sorrisetto beffardo e familiare. «Stai dicendo che vuoi farti un cellulare così poi ti chiamo?»

Harry sente le guance imporporarsi. «Sì, qualcosa del genere. Sei tu che hai chiesto il mio numero.»

Draco afferra la mano di Harry, tirando fuori una penna dalla tasca. La scrittura è familiare quando gli scrive il numero sul palmo della mano. «Ecco fatto» mormora, il pollice che carezza la pelle di Harry. «Fai bene a scrivertelo da qualche altra parte prima di fare una doccia.»

«Papino?» la voce di Scorpius è acuta e potente mentre gli urla dal piano superiore.

«Lo farò.» Harry chiude la mano attorno il numero. «Ora, però, devo proprio andare. Ci vediamo mercoledì a pranzo.»

Aspetta che Draco se ne sia andato, poi corre al piano di sopra e prende suo figlio tra le braccia, e nel mentre pensa a come spiegargli quello che sta succedendo. Non ci sono parole da dire a Scorpius che possano aggiustare le cose o dargli un senso, almeno niente che non peggiori le cose. Perciò gli dice quello che crede: suo papà è andato via e adesso non può ricordare di loro, ma loro lo aiuteranno e lui, un giorno, ricorderà chi sono.

Harry gli ricorda che fino ad allora non può parlare della magia. Il Signor Malloy crede di essere un Babbano e questo vuol dire niente macchine volanti, niente Metro Polvere o foto magiche. Scorpius si accoccola sotto le coperte, la mano stretta attorno a quella di Harry.

«Voglio che lui sa che è il mio papà.» mormora suo figlio.

«Spero che un giorno lo saprà.» Harry non può fare promesse, ma farà tutto il possibile. Qualunque cosa pur di riavere Draco.

 

§§§

Ho sognato di nuovo di affogare.

_Lo stesso sogno delle altre volte?_

Sì, ma…non proprio.

_Mi può dire cosa c’era di diverso?_

È iniziato che ero in acqua. Riuscivo a vedere il sole che risplendeva nel mare, come le altre volte. Stavolta, però, mentre cadevo ho provato dolore, un dolore incredibile. C’era qualcosa che mi spingeva verso il basso, come se fosse aggrovigliato alla mia gamba, che mi trascinava sotto e mi tratteneva mentre mi ribellavo. Ma il dolore che ricordo, quello è nuovo.

_Ricorda che le altre volte non provava dolore?_

No. Ricordo che lottavo qualunque cosa fosse che mi trascinava sott’acqua, e poi ricordo che mi sono rilassato e ho lasciato che mi prendesse. Le persone che mi hanno trovato pensavano che mi fossi incastrato a qualche pianta acquatica.

_Lei cosa pensava che fosse?_

Ne abbiamo già parlato. Quelle persone mi hanno detto che farneticavo di un octopus gigante o un totano, o una qualche creatura subacquea. Io continuava a ripetere che era viva.

_Se lo ricorda? È questo che le ha procurato dolore?_

No, c’era…un fascio di luce, come il sole che brilla attraverso il flash dell’obiettivo. Subito dopo, nel sogno, ho iniziato a sentire dolore. Ho provato a non urlare, ma non ce l’ho fatta. Ho aspirato l’acqua.

_[Il soggetto si allungò per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua, poi lo allontanò a sé. Le labbra erano corrucciate e tese.]_

Lei pensa che fosse un ricordo? O è solo la mia mente che riempie i buchi dopo un momento di stress?

_Sta avendo delle difficoltà ultimamente? Pensavo che le piacessero le sue conversazioni con Harry._

Ai suoi amici non piaccio. Suo figlio – lasciamo stare. A quanto sembra, non sono per niente bravo con i bambini. Harry, però, lui è proprio come lo immaginavo.

_È sarebbe?_

Una persona di cui potrei innamorarmi.

_Crede che l’amore sia nei suoi migliori interessi?_

_[Il soggetto alzò un sopracciglio e sul suo viso apparve un’insolita sicurezza. Non c’erano segni di tentennamento, e il suo tono era seccante, il che era del tutto inconsueto.]_

Probabilmente no. Infatti, sono abbastanza sicuro che ora lei mi dirà che questo è del tutto contro i miei interessi. Ma non verrò dissuaso.

_Si sente a suo agio a creare connessioni con qualcuno, quando lei stesso ha perso la sua identità?_

Sì, con quest’uomo, sì. Con lui sono molto più a mio agio che da solo. Però-

_Però?_

Suo figlio, i suoi amici. E continuo a vedere dei segnali che mi sta nascondendo qualcosa.

_Forse dovrebbe fare in modo di conoscerlo bene, prima di innamorarsi di lui._

Penso sia troppo tardi per questo, Dottor Ramsey. Ma le assicuro che farò  il possibile per capire chi è Harry Potter, prima che lui capisca quello che provo.

_[A quel punto il soggetto si alzò in piedi, con una rigidità nel suo portamento e una cadenza aristocratica nelle sue parole. Era come se, per un momento, qualcun altro si fosse impossessato della sua pelle. È molto probabile che Deacon Malloy si stia ricordando la sua vita passata e mi concerna la psicologia del suo io passato. Per l’immediato futuro gli ho incoraggiato di continuare a venire due volte a settimana.]_

**_Estratto dal Dossier di Deacon Malloy, 25 Settembre 2006._ **

****

§§§

«Tu devi essere un’amica di Harry» Draco prende la mano offerta da Luna con tocco leggero, e per un momento Harry pensa che se la avvicinerà alle labbra per farle il baciamano.

«Anche tu, immagino.» dice lei con dolcezza. «Non vedevo l’ora di conoscerti.»

«Luna.» Con quella semplice parola Harry cerca di intimarle tante di quelle cose. È abbastanza difficile pensare a cosa uscirà dalla bocca di suo figlio; spera solo che Luna riuscirà a non spaventare Draco.

Lei offre a entrambi un sorriso. «Non preoccuparti Harry, non starò molto. Volevo solo far sapere al Signor Malloy che la sua aura è terribilmente grigia. Se gli interessa ho delle cose che potrebbero aiutarlo.» Si allunga verso di lui, alzandosi in punta di piedi, così da posare le dita sulle sue tempie. «La situazione è peggiore qui, anche se c’è un po’ di grigio all’altezza del cuore. Hai battuto la testa?»

«Sì, molti anni fa.» Il suo sorriso è gentile. «Sono già stato psicoanalizzato, e ho perfino imparato a leggere le foglie di te. Non sono riuscite a darmi più risposte di ospedali e dottori. Purtroppo il mal di testa rimane, a volte ho delle allucinazioni, incubi, e ho un passato di cui non so niente. Ho un nome e, grazie al cielo, so di nuovo come funzionare nella società, ma per quanto riguarda tutto il resto, non ho molte speranze.»

Luna inclina la testa, sul volto uno sguardo pensierosa. Gli gira intorno con passi misurati, scrutandolo da ogni punto. A tracciare il ritmo dei suoi passi sono i suoi orecchini, un leggero tintinnio di campane. «Hai mai provato la terapia regressiva?» gli chiede, pensosa. «Ho avuto un bel po’ di fortuna con pazienti che avevano la mente che vagava. A volte basta semplicemente un viaggio nel passato per far riaffiorare i ricordi.»

«Ti offri volontaria?»

Harry ha il cuore in gola, bloccato, mentre li guarda interagire. Aveva invitato Luna per chiedere la sua opinione sulla situazione di Draco, ma non si era aspettato che si sarebbe arrivati a questo punto così in fretta. Né si aspettava che Draco sarebbe stato così tollerante, non dopo la sua reazione con Scorpius l’altra sera.

«Posso farlo.» Luna gli indica la poltrona. «Vai a sederti. Vado a preparare del tè.»

Draco è titubante. «Adesso?»

Lei si ferma a metà strada, guardando Draco da oltre la sua spalla. «Se non sei pronto possiamo aspettare. Il tè, però, è un’ottima idea, vado subito a prepararlo.»

Harry accompagna Draco verso la porta, sedendoglisi acconto, mentre Luna gira nei meandri della cucina. Lui il tè che fa Luna l’ha già provato, deve stare tanto in infusione e ha un sapore diverso ogni volta. A volte pensa che lei tenga sempre delle erbe nella borsa, in caso di bisogno. È piuttosto sicuro che non usi mai il tè che lui ha nella credenza. «Ci vorrà un po’.» mormora «A Luna piace usare una sua miscela, ti piacerà.»

«Quindi la tua amica è una psicologa.» Nella sua voce non c’è più il calore di prima. La sua mano è stretta tra le mani di Harry, ma le sue dita non sono intrecciate alle sue. «Se proprio vuoi saperlo, io ho già un psicoterapeuta. Mi trovo piuttosto a mio agio col mio trattamento e non ho alcun bisogno di riscoprire me stesso.»

«Pensavo solo-»

« _Harry_.» lo interrompe Draco risoluto. «Se ti fa stare meglio che la tua amica provi le sue tecniche new age su di me, va bene. Ma devo dirtelo, non credo molto ai cristalli o alla vibrazione del legno, o tutta una serie di cose provate negli ultimi cinque anni. Ho cambiato tre terapeuti e mi trovo assolutamente fortunato e a mio agio con un uomo coi piedi per terra.»

«I primi due non lo erano?» Harry pensa che questo sia un segnale, ma sta a Draco trovarlo. Per lui è fin troppo chiaro.

«Il primo era un uomo, gradevole, ma un po’ troppo preso dall’idea che la magia fosse reale; ma soprattutto, che si potesse usare l’energia per guarire.» Draco arriccia le labbra. «Dicevamo cantilene, meditavamo, facevamo ore di yoga, a volte in condizioni terribili, e poi usavamo candele, massaggi, colori e aromi. Sceglievamo quali cristalli mettere sotto il mio cuscino quando dormivo, ma non mi aiutavano per niente contro gli incubi, mi procuravano solo dei lividi su un lato della testa.»

«C’è qualcosa che ha aiutato?» Harry carezza le dita di Draco, un tocco leggero e rilassante. Non vuole stringere troppo forte, vuole che Draco sia libero di scostarsi, se lo trova necessario. Non vuole che Draco si senta a disagio, vuole solo che _ricordi_.

«No.» Draco gira la mano, il palmo rivolto verso l’alto, dando a Harry più pelle da carezzare. «La seconda era una donna che, sistematicamente, provò ogni forma di meditazioni, incluso l’uso di allucinogeni.»

Le dita di Draco si contraggono. «Cosa è successo?» gli chiede Harry.

«Ho visto dei draghi.» Sul viso di Draco c’è una smorfia dolorosa. «Draghi, incredibilmente vividi, che volavano sopra la mia testa e si abbassavano su di me per attaccarmi. Inutile dire che non ho più provato quella tecnica.»

Non lo stavano attaccando, Harry si ricorda com’era successo. Si trovavano a Tokyo, e c’era una mostra degli addestratori di draghi locali. Cinque diverse razze di draghi, provenienti da tutto l’oriente, maestosi e a malapena addomesticati. Vorticavano sopra le loro teste, mentre Harry e Draco si tenevano forte per mano e li guardavano rapiti.

Da quel viaggio comprarono due piccoli ninnoli a forma di drago: uno con le squame scure e gli occhi verdi, e l’altro color fumo e sussurri. Si trovano sopra il caminetto in camera di Harry e per lui simboleggiano l’inizio del suo legame con Draco.

Forse gli allucinogeni potrebbero _effettivamente_ aiutarlo, se non fosse che sembrano spaventarlo da matti. Harry è sicuro che quello fosse un ricordo.

«Harry fa bene alla tua aura.» Luna posa il vassoio sul tavolo. La teiera è ancora fumante, e le tre tazze sono vuote. Sul vassoio c’è anche un piattino con dei biscotti al limone. «Dove ti tocca sei argento, che è il tuo colore naturale.»

«Come sai il mio colore naturale?» Draco sembra perplesso. «E come fa l’argento ad essere diverso dal grigio?»

«L’argento brilla.» Luna riempie le tre tazze, facendo attenzione. Si prende un attimo prima di scegliere la tazza per Draco, porgendogliela con un sorriso. «Il grigio è opaco, quasi nero. Nell’argento c’è scintillio e profondità, come una foschia, come i tuoi occhi. C’è un barlume di argento dovunque ti tocca, con la tua aura che gli risponde. La sua diventa dorata negli stessi punti, il che è davvero bello, quando i due colori si mescolano.»

«Capisco.» Draco avvicina la tazza alle labbra e prende un sorso, apprensivo. Fa un suono di apprezzamento. «Questo tè mi ricorda qualcosa. Purtroppo non ricordo cosa sia.»

«Infanzia.» dice Luna con calma. «Tè alla rosa canina, l’hai mai provato? Sembra che faccia anche bene alla tua aura.»

Harry vorrebbe chiederle dov’è che ha ottenuto la rosa canina per fare questo tè, ma crede di saperlo. Non sa come ci sia riuscita, o forse è qualcosa che ha preso in passato. Dopotutto, Luna in passato aveva lavorato con i Malfoy, non appena Lucius fu rilasciato da Azkaban.  E Luna è il tipo di persona che raccoglie cose che trova in giro, nel caso le serviranno in futuro. Anche quel che resta delle rose.

Draco tiene la tazza nella mano sinistra, con la destra sfiora le mani di Harry. Un tocco libero, leggero…un accarezzamento sulle dita, e poi una pressione; sempre più rilassato ad ogni sorso. «Non ricordo di averlo mai bevuto, ma mi piace.» Anche la sua voce è calma e rilassata, non c’è più tensione. «Finché mi prometti che non avrò allucinazioni.»

«Be’, avevo un idea-»

«Luna.» la interrompe Harry con una nota di avvertimento.

Lei sorride. «Quello che vorrei che facessi, Signor Malloy, è di sdraiarti sul divano una volta finito il tè. Harry lo farò spostare, solo per un po’. Se chiudi gli occhi possiamo tornare indietro nei tuoi ricordi, a quando eri più giovane magari. Farò in modo di trovare ricordi piacevoli. Sospetto che ce ne siano di spiacevoli che si aggirano nell’ombra e non ti permettono di ritrovare te stesso.»

«Parli dei ricordi come se fossero degli esseri senzienti.» riflette Draco. Finisce di ingoiare il tè restante, poggiando la tazza sul tavolo. Poi stringe la mano di Harry, come a dirgli che andrà bene. Una volta che Harry si è allontanato, mette le gambe sul divano, sedendosi a gambe incrociate, la schiena rilassata contro lo schienale. Gli occhi si chiudono.

«Chi dice che non lo siano?» dice Luna dolcemente. In mano tiene la bacchetta ed Harry trattiene il fiato, pregando che Draco non apra gli occhi ora che lei gli sfiora la tempia sinistra, e poi la destra. Con la punta della bacchetta gli disegna dei motivi sulla fronte, un altro tocco ed esce fuori un ricordo.

Una striscia argentata scintilla nell’aria prima di venir versata nel piccolo bacile del pensatoio, tenuto nella mano di Luna. Lo tiene con cura, poi prende le dita di Draco e le immerge nel liquido insieme alle sue.

«Dimmi cosa vedi, Signor Malloy.» mormora Luna.

«È un qualche ballo, forse durante le vacanze. Mi sembra di vedere delle decorazioni, sono tutti vestiti eleganti.» La sua voce si affievolisce, sul viso un’espressione perplessa. «Sembra come guardare un film, e tu sei qui con me, signorina Lovegood.»

«La mente costruisce una guida» dice lei e Harry tira un lieve sospiro alla sua spiegazione; dovrebbe essere sufficiente per un Babbano. «Riconosci qualcuno?»

Draco scuote la testa. «Vedo me stesso, però, e sto danzando con una ragazza. Occhi verdi e capelli scuri. Temo di non ricordarla, però.» Si zittisce e Harry lo immagina che osserva per lunghi istanti, prima di scuotere la testa.

«Tieni gli occhi chiusi, per favore.» Luna tocca il ricordo con la punta della bacchetta, poi lo rispedisce con cura nella mente di Draco. «Conta fino a dieci, poi puoi aprire gli occhi. Ma fa’ attenzione, puoi provare un giramento di testa quando lo fai.»

Harry si siede sul divano accanto a Draco, prendendogli di nuovo la mano e stringendola nella sua. «Non ti è sembrata per niente familiare?»

Draco ride riaprendo gli occhi. «Sono tentato di pensare che era una costruzione della mia mente, dato che eri lì. Ero più giovane, ma tu eri lì col tuo amico Ron e sembravate entrambi terribilmente tristi. La mia compagna di ballo continuava a ripetermi di smettere di lottare con te, per una sera, e di prestare attenzione a lei.» Scuote la testa. «Era divertente, ma non sembrava reale, piuttosto uno strano sogno escogitato dalla mia mente dopo aver incontrato te e i tuoi amici.»

Luna lancia un’occhiata prima a Harry e poi a Draco. «Lascia che ti aiuti a sparecchiare.» le suggerisce Harry. Aspetta giusto in tempo di arrivare in cucina prima di bisbigliarle «non lo riavrò indietro, vero? Questo è tutto quelli che mi rimane.»

«Non posso dirtelo con sicurezza, Harry. È possibile far abbassare le barriere nella sua mente, ma sembrano impenetrabili, come se avesse subito una qualche Maledizione.» Fa un sospiro. «Quel ricordo era tremendamente lontano, ed era quasi irriconoscibile che provenisse dalla sua mente. Io ho l’impressione che tutti i suoi ricordi siano lì, ma sembrano protetti da un qualcosa che, decisamente, non ha niente a che vedere col danno da semplice _Obliviate._ Sembra lo stesso danno che hanno subito i Paciock dopo continui attacchi con la Maledizione Cruciatus. La sua mente è segnata da questa Maledizione, recisa. Se la memoria ritorna deve essere una cosa a cui Draco deve lavorare da solo in futuro.»

Sfiora la mano di Harry. «Corteggialo, Harry. Innamorati nuovamente di lui. Sono in pochi a cui viene data una seconda opportunità, e tu, qui, sei alla tua terza. Ti ha già amato una volta, sono sicura che lo farà ancora.»

«Ma lui non è Draco.» L’idea di chiamarlo per sempre _Deacon_ , sapendo che Draco è intrappolato da qualche parte in quella mente acuta…be’…è straziante. «C’è così tanto che lui non sa, su chi siamo, chi eravamo e sulla _magia_.»

Luna gli sorride gentile. «Insegnagli la magia e il nostro mondo. Ma non parlare della guerra. Forse, adesso, si spiega la presenza delle Molve Badatrici: per tenere lontani questi ricordi. Magari Draco è più felice se non ricorda tutto quell’odio.»

Si allunga per baciargli la guancia. «Dai fiducia all’amore, finora non ti ha mai deluso.» Fa una pausa, poi gli stringe la mano. «Forse non è lui che deve innamorarsi di te, Harry. Forse sei tu che devi innamorarti di _lui_.»

Harry stringe le mani a pugno. Gli vengono mente varie volte in cui l’amore l’aveva deluso, però ci sono stati anche straordinari successi. Lui e Draco si sono trovati una volta…sta a Harry fare in modo che si trovino di nuovo.

 

§§§

«Corteggialo, Harry.»

Da dopo l’incontro di Draco con Luna, Harry non fa che pensarci; ma a lui  pare un compito insormontabile. Però da come ne parla Neville, nel suo chiaro accento del nord, sembra essere l’unica opzione, ed è pure semplice.

Harry fa traballare la sua tazza di caffè – non beve _mai_ da solo con Neville, non dopo quella nottata degna di nota poco dopo la fine della guerra, quando entrambi avevano bisogno di scordare il mondo attorno a loro, perdendo ore a trangugiare una bottiglia di firewhiskey. Guardando il liquido muoversi, egli confessa con un sussurro «È passato molto tempo da quando ho corteggiato qualcuno, e non sono mai stato bravo. Non ho mai dovuto esserlo. Ho fatto un casino con Cho, poi Ginny mi faceva il filo e poi c’è stato Draco…»

È uno dei suoi ricordi più belli, come Draco ha iniziato a stargli sempre appresso, ogni volta. Harry ci aveva messo mesi ad accorgersi che Draco lo stava corteggiando, poi altri mesi per decidere esattamente in che modo rispondere alle _avances._ Poi, nel momento in cui aveva detto ‘sì’ a un primo appuntamento, era già mezzo innamorato di Draco.

«Tra l’altro le cose ora sono complicate. Lui pensa di essere un Babbano.»

Neville si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, e allunga le gambe per stiracchiarle facendogli un cenno di assenso. «Sì, non hai tutti i torti. Quel tizio è così sicuro di essere un Babbano che non ha la minima idea dell’esistenza della magia. È uno scienziato, si dice così, no?»

«Hai parlato con Luna di mio marito?» Harry sa che i due sono molto vicini, anche se sposati con altre persone. Ma Luna è fatta così, è quella che resterà sempre parte della loro vita a qualsiasi costo.

«Voleva sapere cosa ne pensassi.» Neville scrolla le spalle. «E io volevo sapere cosa ne pensasse lei. Secondo lei Draco non sarà più quello di una volta.»

«Sì, lo so.» Harry esala affannosamente, posando la tazza sul tavolo. Si scansa dal tavolo, la sedia che raschia sul pavimento, il frastuono che gli riecheggia nelle orecchie. A lui piace il rumore, l’interruzione che crea, scuotendo i punti morti della conversazione. Un po’ come gli piace la consistenza dei piatti e del sapone Babbano mentre li strofina. Gli ricorda la sua infanzia, il che non è piacevole, ma allo stesso tempo lo distrae mentre la sua mente rimugina sulle cose.

Fare le cose nel modo magico è più semplice, ma così è molto più soddisfacente.

«Ha detto che i blocchi attorno la sua memoria sono molto forti» dice Harry lentamente. «Secondo lei sono lì a causa di una Maledizione, il che coinciderebbe con quello che già sappiamo. Sto di nuovo facendo delle ricerche.»

«Ho sentito» la voce di Neville non offre alcuna intonazione e Harry gli fa un piccolo sorriso. «Ma non cacciarti nei guai a lavoro» aggiunge l’amico cauto. «So che hai una camera blindata piena di soldi, ma impazziresti se ti sospendessero dal lavoro e rimanessi bloccato a casa tutto il giorno. Devi avere i piedi ben piantati per terra, per il bene di Scorpius. Non fare le cose di testa tua.»

Harry si volta, lo straccio sgocciolante in mano. Non gli importa che sul pavimento si stia formando una pozzanghera, o che i caldi rimasugli di sapone sulle mani stiano scorrendo lungo l’avambraccio, fino al gomito. Deve mettere in chiaro le cose. «Nev. Se accadesse qualcosa a Ginny? Se domani ti desse un bacio dopo averti detto ‘ti amo’ e poi se ne andasse e sparisse dalla tua vita? Nessuno la troverebbe. Però poi _tu_ la trovi, e _sai_ che è lei, ma lei non si ricorda un bel niente. Né te, né i ragazzi, _niente_. Smetteresti mai di provarci?» Allarga le braccia e annuisce al colorito vagamente pallido di Neville. «Bene, dunque. Non aspettarti che io smetta di provare.»

«Dico solo, fallo in maniera sensata.» Neville gli porta la sua tazza, mettendola nel lavandino, un fianco poggiato sul bancone della cucina mentre guarda Harry lavare la tazza. «Non rinunciare alla tua vita mentre cerchi di riportarcelo dentro. Se vieni rimproverato a lavoro, ficcando il naso in documenti che non ti riguardano, o se ti mettono in prova perché non presti attenzione, o peggio, arrechi danno a te stesso, allora non c’è niente da guadagnare. Non aiuti te, non aiuti Scorpius e puoi star sicuro che non aiuti neanche Draco. Non puoi fare un cazzo di niente per lui se esci fuori dalla sua vita così.»

Harry posa con lentezza la tazza, lo sguardo fisso verso l’acqua che scorre nel lavandino. «Ho parlato a Kingsley di Draco.»

«E?»

«Dice di credermi, ma probabilmente non esiste magia che possa portarlo indietro se ha subito danni a causa di una Maledizione.» Sgrulla lo straccio e lo appende al gancio per lasciarlo asciugare. «Dice che c’è un investimento fatto da Draco che sta per scadere, e gli ho dato tutte le annotazioni che avevo. I soldi sono lì se mi servono per…ha fatto alcune osservazioni e crede anche lui che si tratti di Draco. Non c’è una vera e propria giurisdizione perché il nostro legame non è mai stato propriamente registrato, ma lui sta muovendo le fila. Se si arriva a un momento in cui Draco ha bisogno di soldi, nel nostro mondo, magari per qualche terapia, io posso prenderli per lui. E se lui vuole essere indipendente mentre cerca di chiarirsi le idee, se li può prendere da solo.»

Quando Harry alza lo sguardo, la sua mente si è già spostata al problema successivo. Il problema più grande. Non è davvero preoccupato ai guai in cui si caccerà, riaprendo un caso a lungo archiviato, o a quante difficoltà creerà se là fuori c’è qualcuno allo scoperto che ha causato questo problema.

Lui rivuole indietro Draco.

Il problema è che c’è un ostacolo insormontabile da affrontare. «Nev, come gli parlo della magia?»

Neville gli sorride repentino. «C’è un unico modo, Harry. Sii diretto. Se prova almeno qualcosa per te andrà bene. I Maghi hanno sposato Babbani per secoli e sono rimasti nel nostro mondo. Io credo Draco sia forte quanto loro.»

«Questa non è la tipica confessione che si fa.» dice Harry seccato. «Scorpius è _suo_ figlio. E lui non vede proprio l’ora di chiamarlo papà. Ne parliamo ogni sera, e Scorpius vuole sapere se può chiamarcelo. È tutta la vita che aspetta di conoscere Draco, ed è testardo e viziato proprio come il suo papà.»

«E impulsivo come il suo _papino_.» aggiunge Neville.

«Anche» aggiunge Harry. Piega la testa all’indietro, lo sguardo al soffitto. Le mani nelle tasche, ancorato e immobile. «Mi ci voglio gettare a capofitto ma non voglio allontanarlo. A malapena ci frequentiamo. Ci siamo baciati, e ogni volta che apro bocca vorrei chiamarlo Draco, ma non posso.»

Neville analizza la situazione e Harry lo lascia fare. C’è un motivo per cui sono buoni amici; Neville si prenderà il tempo che gli serve e ci rimuginerà su. È un Grifondoro in tutto e per tutto, ma non è mai impulsivo. È metodico, la perfetta controparte per tenere Ginny coi piedi per terra. Non si capisce perché a scuola non se ne fossero mai accorti. Harry non era quello giusto per Ginny: a lui serviva qualcuno sarcastico e acuto, qualcuno che lo rimettesse in riga quando il suo ego minacciava di andare fuori controllo.

In qualche modo, sono tutti finiti dove dovevano essere, prima che Draco sparisse e lasciasse Harry da solo.

«Corteggialo» ripete Neville. Quando Harry gli lancia un’occhiataccia, Neville si limita ad alzare un sopracciglio, rivolgendogli uno sguardo paziente. «Dico seriamente.» gli dice fermo. «Corteggia Deacon Malloy. Quando sarai a tuo agio a chiamarlo Deacon, ecco che sarà il momento di iniziare a parlargli del tuo mondo. Quando sarai pronto a parlare a _Deacon_ di magia, allora saprai che riguarderà lui, e non ritrovare Draco. Perché non puoi rimettere Draco nella sua testa. Lui riuscirà fuori o non lo farà. Ciò che hai è Deacon, e se lo vuoi devi accettarlo.

«Ma credo che una volta raggiunta questa consapevolezza, una volta che voi due sarete propriamente legati in quel modo, allora potrai dirglielo. Sii diretto.» Neville gli posa le mani sulle spalle, stringendo forte. «Funzionerà, Harry. C’è già un legame tra voi, no? Ritroverà la sua strada verso di te.»

Harry sta già pensando a delle idee, cose che può fare per corteggiare per bene Draco. Non sarà facile, ma c’è una cosa di cui può star certo: può farlo di nuovo, innamorarsi per una seconda volta. Non è una brutta cosa, no?

 

§§§

Non so se sono più innamorato del bambino o dell’uomo.

_Cosa intende?_

Mi sento a mio agio con Harry. Quando passiamo del tempo insieme, sento come se mi conoscesse e io stesso sento di conoscerlo. Una sera ho portato una torta alla melassa perché mi sembrava la cosa giusta da fare, anche se, detto sinceramente, detesto quanto sia stucchevole quella torta. A quanto pare è la sua preferita, ed era alquanto contento che gliel’avessi portata. Suo figlio, invece, si riempie di biscotti al limone, che è anche il mio dolce preferito. Dice di voler condividere con me delle piume di zucchero, ma che suo padre non glielo lascia fare.

_Piume di zucchero?_

Non ne sono sicuro. Sono un qualche dolcetto speciale che Scorpius sembra adorare. Dice che vengono da uno specifico negozio dolciario in Scozia. Non ho idea di quand’è che va in Scozia, ma non mi sorprenderei se Harry se lo portasse in viaggio. Credo che Harry viaggi molto per lavoro, anche se non ho mai visto dove parcheggia la macchina.

T _orniamo ai suoi sentimenti nei confronti della famiglia._

Sapevo che non se la sarebbe lasciata scappare. Se avessi un figlio, giuro che sarebbe esattamente come Scorpius. Ci sono volte in cui immagino che sia lui _mio_ figlio. I suoi capelli sono molto chiari, come immagino fossero i miei quando ero bambino, prima che il biondo si scurisse con l’età. Ha un mento appuntito simile al mio e anche gli zigomi sono simili. La sua conformazione fisica è più simile alla mia che a Harry. Credo sia perché il primo marito di Harry assomigliasse a me.

_Signor Malloy._

Non l’avevo mai detto prima, eh?

 _No, non lo aveva mai accennato. È sicuro che_ –

Che sia sano? Sì. Almeno io credo che lo sia. A me va abbastanza bene, e se Harry mi sta usando per sostituirmi al marito scomparso, non posso dire che mi dispiaccia. Sono molto affezionato a lui.

_Lei ha detto di amarlo._

L’ho fatto, vero? Sì, lo amo, credo di amarlo. Sono passati tre mesi dal nostro incontro. Se lei mi avesse detto che era dannoso per il mio processo di guarigione, penso che lo avrebbe già detto tempo prima. Casomai, lui mi fa sentire più a mio agio con la mia pelle. Più felice con la mia vita, e sento meno la sensazione che mi manchi qualcosa.

_Ha mai considerato che lei stia sostituendo un nuovo amore per una vita persa? Cosa succederebbe se un giorno Harry smettesse di rappresentare quella “novità” che lei va cercando? Lo amerebbe lo stesso?_

Credo di conoscere il mio cuore meglio di lei.

[ _La voce del soggetto divenne fredda e distaccata, un espressione scura sul volto. È la prima volta che vedo questa emozione dopo molte sessione, ma nuovamente vedevo l’immagine di qualcuno oltre Deacon Malloy su quella sedia. Bisogna chiedersi se l’uomo che era un tempo è qualcuno che lui desidera tornare ad essere, o se è meglio com’è ora.]_

Per rispondere alla sua domanda, sì. Non credo sia una cosa passeggera.

_Gli ha detto cosa prova?_

…no.

_Perché no?_

Sa, lui si fida di me. A volte tenevo Scorpius il pomeriggio quando lui aveva altri piani con i suoi amici, o una sera che doveva tornare a lavoro, Scorpius veniva a stare da me per la notte. È interessante come molte persone credessero che lui fosse mio figlio quando uscivamo. Abbiamo passato dei bei momenti insieme.

[ _Il soggetto giocherellò con la sua tazza di te.]_

Ma c’è qualcosa che Harry non mi sta dicendo.

_La sento preoccupata._

Lei non lo sarebbe? Non ha niente a che vedere con me.

[ _Il soggetto sembrò incerto, scegliendo con accuratezza le parole da dire.]_

Non vuole dirmi dove lavora. E i suoi amici sono attenti a non parlare di lavoro quando ci sono io. Ho capito che una fa uno sport a livello agonistico, ma non ha mai detto quale, e suo marito è un professore in una scuola privata da qualche parte. Una volta ho chiesto a Scorpius, e lui mi ha detto un nome stranissimo. Gli ho chiesto di ripeterlo tre volte, ma anche dopo non riuscivo a dargli un senso. Sono certo che se lo sia ricordato male, ma lui dice che quella è la migliore scuola al mondo e dice che ci andrà quando avrà compiuto undici anni.

Non ho mai conosciuta quella donna – Molly – che a volte si prende cura dei bambini. Harry dice che è un po’ eccentrica e ho la sensazione che non vuole farmela conoscere. Vorrei sperare che lui non pensi io possa andar a dire qualcosa, e penso, più che altro, che lo metterei in imbarazzo.

Sento come se a volte ci fosse un baratro tra noi due e non so come andare dall’altra parte.

_Ha mai pensato di chiedere?_

[ _Il soggetto rise, un suono crudo e breve.]_

Pensa che non ci abbia pensato? Ma certo che l’ho fatto. Ma andiamo, dire _cosa mi stai nascondendo_ nel bel mezzo di un appuntamento, o peggio, di una pomiciata, non è la tattica migliore da usare agli appuntamenti. Prima o poi voglio andarci a letto insieme, non accusarlo di qualcosa e spaventarlo.

_Vuole davvero essere intimo con lui quando manca la fiducia reciproca?_

…no. Finora nessuno dei due ha fatto la mossa. Penso che ci stiamo trattenendo entrambi.

_Allora glielo chieda, prima del nostro prossimo incontro. Sarei interessato a conoscere cosa ha da dire._

Le ho parlato del gioco che Scorpius ha portato a casa mia?

_Sta evitando il mio suggerimento, Signor Malloy?_

Ma certo che no. Farò in modo di chiederglielo prima del nostro prossimo incontro tra due settimane. Per quanto riguarda il gioco, gliene avevo parlato?

_Non mi pare, no._

Era una coppia di pupazzi, due _action_ _figure_ se non sbaglio. Erano in posa come se fossero seduti su quelle che parevano essere delle scope, che volavano. A quanto pare sono personaggi di una qualche storia fantastica che piace a Scorpius, e giocano uno sport magico. Me ne ha parlato in lungo e in largo per oltre un’ora. Mi sono fatto raccontare una loro storia per la favola della buonanotte, piuttosto che raccontargliene una delle mie.

_Magia?_

Lo so, è ridicolo. Però Scorpius è ancora abbastanza piccolo e adora le storie di magia. E quindi mi ha raccontato di questi ragazzi che giocavano uno sport chiamato Quidditch, di come prima si odiavano e poi, molti anni dopo, si erano nuovamente incontrati e innamorati. Per tutto il tempo, mentre raccontava la storia, aveva questi pupazzi in mano e li faceva fluttuare nell’aria. Era una storia piuttosto fantasiosa e si vedeva quanto gli piacesse.

_E come l’ha fatta sentire?_

Mentre ne parlava, come se potessi credere nella magia. Vederlo credere in qualcosa del genere era piuttosto rassicurante. La storia mi sembrava familiare, come se tempo fa ne conoscessi una simile. Forse viene da un libro che avevo da bambino.

_Devo esser sincero, non la conosco._

Lavoro in una libreria, quindi magari l’ho sentita da lì. Devo vedere cosa riesco a trovare.

[ _Durante il tempo restante della sessione, il Signor Malloy rifiutò di riportare la conversazione su Harry Potter. Diventò piuttosto evasivo al_ _riguardo, e finimmo per parlare fino alla fine della sessione sulla fragranza piacevole delle rose, e quali qualità abbiano l’odore più inebriante. Siamo tornati a incontrarci una settimana sì e una no, poiché al momento sembra stabile, né perdendo o guadagnando terreno.]_

**_Estratto dal Dossier di Deacon Malloy, 14 dicembre 2006._ **

****

§§§

Harry, per una sera, rompe la tradizione del venerdì. Quando spiega ai suoi amici che, forse, è arrivato il momento di dirlo a Draco, sono tutti lì a sostenerlo, seppur cauti. Harry è sorpreso quando, una volta lasciato Scorpius da Molly, è Ron a prenderlo in disparte e a portarlo fuori a fare una passeggiata.

Harry ricorda le partite di Quidditch sul prato, fuori dalla Tana. Si ricorda volare là fuori l’estate prima che Draco sparisse, guardare un Malfoy giocare _con_ un Weasley, con la consapevolezza che la sua vita era appena diventata assolutamente perfetta e completa. Se ne sta lì, gli occhi rivolti al cielo; vicino a lui Ron ride.

«Ti manca il Quidditch, eh?»

«Voleremo di nuovo.» dice Harry. «Se devo insegnargli tutto daccapo a me sta bene. Lui e Scorpius, l’uno accanto all’altro, sulle loro scope, che imparano a prendere il volo…sì, posso farcela, Ron.»

«Sicuro di essere pronto?» la voce dell’amico è sussurrata, la sua mano un peso solido sulla spalla di Harry mentre gliela stringe. «Senti, non voglio vederti soffrire. Qui è di Draco Malfoy che stiamo parlando, pure se lui non lo sa; è facile che o se la dà a gambe o che accetta. Tu sei sicuro che _lui_ sia pronto a sentir parlare di magia? A me sembra contento a fare la vita da Babbano.»

«Non posso continuare a mentirgli.» A questo si è ridotto, dopo mesi di frequentazione. Ogni volta che Harry se lo avvicina per un bacio, sa che gli sta mentendo. Anzi, non proprio. Non è più una questione di Deacon e Draco; il nome, oramai, scivola dalle labbra di Harry con estrema di disinvoltura, e lui pensa a loro come a due entità distinte: Draco era suo marito, e Deacon è l’uomo che Harry spera di avere nella sua vita.

Deacon, però, ha il diritto di sapere chi è Harry. Non sembra giusto che Harry stia imparando a conoscere tutto di questa persona, a _innamorarsi_ di questa persona, quando lui non può neanche essere sincero e farlo entrare nella sua vita.

«Questa persona con cui sta uscendo Deacon, non sono io.» mormora Harry. «Nel senso, è _me,_ ma non è un Auror, non è magico, non vola e non ha una ex ragazza e un migliore amico che volano di mestiere. Non ha piante magiche in giro per casa che se non stai attento rischiano di morderti. Non ha un legame per cui Deacon si ritrova attratto da me…Cioè, è giusto che non lo sappia?»

Ron scuote la testa e dà una pacca sulla spalla all’amico. «Buona fortuna, allora. Se c’è qualsiasi cosa che possiamo fare per te, ti basta chiamarci con la Metropolvere o mandare un gufo. In caso ci butteremo un occhio.»

Harry ride. «Non lasciarti scappare le serate senza figli a causa mia.» gli dice. «La risolvo. Dopotutto abbiamo un legame, le cose si sistemeranno.»

E ci crede, davvero. Fino a quando Draco non se ne sta nel suo salotto, uno sguardo alla finestra e alle tende spalancate, un cipiglio confuso in volto. «Non ti senti un po’ esposto?» gli chiede Draco.

Sembra l’esordio perfetto per la conversazione ed Harry dovrebbe prendere questa opportunità al balzo. Cerca di non essere ovvio. «Nessuno guarda mai.»

«Me ne sono accorto» Draco si posiziona di fronte alla finestra, una mano premuta contro la lastra di vetro, lanciando uno sguardo ad Harry alle sue spalle. «A dire il vero, mi sono accorto che nessuno si accorge mai della tua casa. Ogni volta che esco, spesso i vicini sembrano sopresi, quasi a chiedersi da dov’è che sono sbucato. E l’altro giorno, quando ero al mercato con Scorpius…»

«Sì?» chiede Harry con un cenno di incoraggiamento. Se Draco stava già cercando di capire tutte le cose strane che succedono, forse sarà più facile del previsto. Ci sono abbastanza indizi in bella vista, a partire dalle protezioni nella casa, ai giochi di Scorpius, fino alla mancanza di un automobile, nonostante Harry debba usare i trasporti per andare al lavoro.

«Il negoziante pensava fosse mio figlio.» Un leggero rossore imporpora le guance di Draco. «Succede spesso. È così pallido…» Con una mano si indica i lineamenti del visto ed Harry annuisce per fargli capire che è tutto ok, ha capito. «Ovviamente l’ho corretta subito, e Scorpius ha aperto bocca dicendo che vive col suo papà al numero dodici di Grimmauld Place.» Il cipiglio di Draco si intensifica. «La signora l’ha corretto dicendo che il numero dodici non c’è e non c’è mai stato, e che forse si era confuso. A quel punto Scorpius si è zittito, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di orribile e non ha ripreso a parlare finché non siamo arrivati a casa.»

Draco lo guarda ed Harry è catturato da quei seri occhi grigi. «Mi ha chiesto di non dirtelo. Mi ha detto che di queste cose non avrebbe dovuto parlarne, come il fatto che i vicini non possono vedere la tua casa.»

 Ed eccola qua, l’opportunità perfetta servitagli su un piatto d’argento. Harry cerca di sorridere, rassicurandolo, cerca di essere pragmatico, scrollando le braccia lungo i fianchi. «È magia», gli dice.

Quelle parole non fanno niente per alleviare l’intensità del cipiglio di Draco.  Anzi, sembrano renderlo sempre più preoccupato.

«È per questo che gli ho detto di non parlarne.» Le parole inciampano l’una sull’altra, con Harry che cerca di riempire di spiegazioni gli spazi vuoti fra esse.  «Ci sono delle protezioni sulla casa – incantesimi – alcuni assorbiti nelle fondamenta. Avrei potuto rimuoverne alcuni, così sarebbe sembrata una casa qualunque, ma questo avrebbe confuso i vicini a vedersi apparire una casa dal nulla. Perciò, ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio lasciare tutto così com’era. Questo vuol dire che i vicini non sanno neanche che ci siamo.»

«Ma come ho…» la voce di Draco diviene sempre più flebile. Alza la mano che aveva poggiato sul vetro della finestra, per voltarsi e guardare Harry in faccia. «No, questa domanda non ha senso perché già la risposta è impossibile. Harry, la magia non esiste. Non puoi aspettarti che creda -»

«Ma esiste.» lo interrompe Harry frettoloso, mentre tira fuori la bacchetta. Si aspetta di vedere un barlume di consapevolezza, un sobbalzo, una smorfia o addirittura quel vecchio sogghigno che ricorda dall’infanzia. Draco, però, non reagisce neanche, nemmeno quando Harry gli punta la bacchetta sul naso. « _Lumos»_ sussurra Harry, e la punta della bacchetta si illumina.

Draco assottigliò gli occhi. «Un trucco. Ad Halloween ho visto bambini con trucchetti del genere.»

«E questo?» Di fronte alla smentita di Draco, Harry non può fare a meno di mettersi in mostra. Punta la bacchetta al libro sul tavolino, e lo levita, facendolo girare per la stanza per poi farlo cadere sul divano.

Draco serra la bocca in una linea sottile, continuando a guardare. Incrocia le braccia al petto, e Harry riesce a riconoscere la posizione difensiva che assume. «Può sempre trattarsi di un trucco. Sai quanti libri ti trovo su come fare questo trucco usando cavi e dispositivi preimpostati.»

«Perché dovrei fregarti?» Harry allarga le braccia, aperto e onesto come non lo è mai stato. «Mi sto di nuovo innamorando di te, da mesi ormai. Allontanarti è l’ultima cosa che voglio.»

Non appena le parole fuoriescono, Harry subito se ne pente. Era la cosa più sbagliata da dire, e Draco è troppo astuto da non cogliere le varie sfumature. « _Di nuovo?»_ Sbotta Draco, con voce tagliente e veloce. «Harry, non so chi tu pensi che sia-»

«No, non…dimentica  quel che ho detto.» Cerca di correggersi, Harry. Si avvicina, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla vita di Draco. Quest’ultimo si irrigidisce ed Harry chiude gli occhi contro l’evidenza della sua paura e della sua rabbia. «Non ti sto mentendo sulla magia. Finalmente riesco a dirti tutto.»

«Come dove lavori?» Un sopracciglio biondo si inarca.

«Forze dell’ordine magiche.» Gli risponde Harry prontamente. «Sono un Auror, il che per te non vuol dire niente, ma è un po’ come un investigatore.»

«E la tua macchina?» Draco non si è ancora scostato dall’abbraccio, però non si è neanche rilassato. Il suo tono di voce è leggermente freddo.

«Non ho un automobile, non mi serve.» Ammette Harry. «Per molti posti viaggio con la Metropolvere, altrimenti mi Materializzo; solo di rado uso la scopa. Presto insegnerò a volare a Scorpius.»

Delle mani si mettono tra i loro corpi, tocchi fermi ma delicati contro il petto di Harry. Lascia andare Draco, e guarda, impotente, mentre quest’ultimo si allontana.

«E io…» Draco si rifiuta di guardarlo negli occhi. «Com’è che riesco a vedere e avvicinarmi alla tua casa quando gli altri tuoi vicini non possono?»

Questa domanda Harry non l’aveva anticipata. In un certo senso, aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto spiegare il mondo magico senza far venire fuori la parte che riguardava Draco. Avrebbe dovuto tacere, e aveva sperato che Draco non avrebbe notato la discrepanza.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere, avrebbe dovuto pensare…ma non aveva mai imparato ad analizzare a fondo cosa dire prima di buttarcisi a capofitto. Non abbastanza bene.

Infila l’alluce nella tasca dei pantaloni. «Sei magico anche tu.» gli dice infine, decidendo che la semplicità è la tattica migliore.

Il verso che emette Draco è piccolo e strozzato, come lo sbuffo in una risata amara. «E ti aspetti che ci creda?» Si volta lentamente, un sorrisetto beffardo e le sopracciglia alzate. «E immagino l’altra cosa che mi dirai è che l’immagine che mi ha mostrato tuo figlio è anch’essa magica, e che sì, eri veramente incinto.»

A questo non può rispondere, perciò si limita a scuotere la testa. «Luna ha detto che, di questo, è meglio non parlarne.»

«Ah, la tua amica, la Dottoressa Lovegood. Lei è una psicoterapeuta magica?»

C’è il modo strascicato in cui parla Draco, un tono che, per Harry, è fin troppo familiare. Il suono pigro e sardonico di un uomo che non crede a una parola di ciò che sente. Un uomo che crede lo stiano prendendo in giro e che preferirebbe reagire piuttosto che venire deriso.

«Lei è una Guaritrice della Mente.» Harry mantiene un tono di voce mite. «Quando ti ha visto ha detto che la tua mente ha subito una Maledizione. Non sa se il danno può essere riparato, ma questo spiega perché i tuoi ricordi fossero segregati nella tua mente, con l’impossibilità di tornare.»

«Capisco.» Il tono piatto di Draco è carico di incredulità. «Quindi è questo ciò che mi hai tenuto nascosto.»

«È questo ciò che ti ho tenuto nascosto.»

Harry vuole avvicinarsi, toccarlo, baciarlo e risistemare tutto. Ma sente Draco allontanarsi, le mura di nuovo rialzate: il manico di scopa che gli tiene la schiena rigida e legnosa, e il mento in alto. Si difende con la distanza, e il suo sorriso sottile non fa niente per i suoi occhi.

Harry distoglie lo sguardo.

«Mi serve tempo.»

«Lo capisco.» Harry parla con voce soffice, guardando i loro riflessi nello specchio appeso sopra il camino, dove prima c’era un ritratto. «Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi. Io sarò qui quando tornerai.»

«Non essere troppo sicuro, Potter.»

Il nome lo colpisce come un pugno allo stomaco, familiare e nuovo allo stesso tempo. Quel nome non era _mai_ scivolato dalle labbra di Deacon Malloy, mai in quel modo. È come tornare indietro alla sua infanzia, come rivedere l’uomo prima che si frequentassero. Harry abbassa lo sguardo. «Non mi permetterei mai.»

Hanno un legame. Harry sa che la cosa si risolverà, prima o poi, altrimenti continuerà a spingerli l’uno verso l’altro finché il Babbano che Draco è diventato non impazzirà cercando di dare un senso a tutto.

Harry si domanda se riuscirà a rompere il legame magico, se riuscirà a fare ciò che deve essere fatto per salvare quel che resta della mente di Draco. Si domanda se lo ama abbastanza da rinunciare a lui, nel caso questo è ciò che deve essere fatto.

 

§§§

«Dì qualcosa, Harry.» Ron gli dà una spallata. «È tutta la serata che te ne stai zitto, e questa settimana al lavoro non facevi che mettere il muso. Dobbiamo andare da Draco a farlo ragionare?»

«Non aiuterebbe.» dice Luna gentile. «Non ricorda chi sei.»

«Ma ci siamo incontrati!» protesta Ron.

«Ma ti conosce solo come amico di Harry.» Luna sorseggia la sua birra, valutando le parole dell’amico. «Non come qualcuno di cui fidarsi. E, di certo, non ricorda la vostra animosità passata. Il che è un peccato, lo shock gli avrebbe fatto bene. Anche se questo sembra non aver fatto niente del genere.»

«Neanche una parola.» gracchia Harry. «Non si è fatto sentire per un’ _intera_ settimana. Ha lasciato casa mia venerdì sera, e Scorpius non fa che chiedere di lui ma niente.» Prende una lunga sorsata dal suo boccale di birra, guardandolo con fare accusatorio per essersi svuotato per la seconda volta questa sera. «Speravo che spendesse le vacanze con noi. Sarebbe il primo Natale che lui e Scorpius passerebbero insieme.»

«Non credo che sia giusto nei confronti di Scorpius.» Il tono di Hermione è pieno di disapprovazione. «Scorpius vuole suo padre e tu continui a chiedergli di mentire. Un momento è pieno di speranze, e quello dopo ha perso l’uomo che adorava. Ai suoi cugini non fa che parlare di lui.»

Harry gioca col bicchiere, che tintinna contro il tavolo. «Lo ama. Già lo ama, ma certo, perché non dovrebbe? Conosce il suo papà, è ovvio.» Alza lo sguardo e sorride a Neville mentre l’amico si rimette a sedere. «Mi hai portato il rifornimento?»

Neville gli passa il bicchiere. «Stasera ti riportiamo a casa con la Metropolvere.» gli dice. «Non ti vedo così messo male da-»

«Cinque anni?» Risponde Harry riempiendo il silenzio. «Non da quando, quel giorno, non è più tornato. Quella mattina mi ha baciato, ha detto che gli avevano assegnato un incarico e poi non è più tornato a casa. Ho trovato delle tracce su quella barca, era uscito senza partner. Doveva aspettare il suo partner, ma no, è andato spedito perché voleva fare il Grifondoro, è ovvio che così se la cavava.»

Harry si sente male anche solo a pensarci. Il partner di Draco era una nuova, giovane Auror, che si sentiva sconvolta e colpevole su quanto successo. Non aveva perso il posto, ma aveva dovuto riprendere l’addestramento dato che aveva passato sei mesi in prova. Adesso è un buon Auror, ma Harry non è più riuscito a fidarsi di Dobbs. Non dopo che aveva fallito Draco.

«Forse dovresti rallentare un attimo.»

Ironico che è _Ginny_ a dirgli di essere cauto. Ginny che ama il firewhiskey e ama divertirsi e che Harry, insieme a Neville, ha accompagnato fino a casa innumerevoli volte. Ride. «Gin, penso di avere il diritto di ubriacarmi ogni tanto. O dovrei essere San Potter e non far vedere che soffro come chiunque altro?»

«Harry, nessuno ha detto che non stai soffrendo.» La voce di Luna è calma come al solito, penetrando nella nebbia che ha in testa. «Ma c’è una differenza tra un cuore ferito e ferirsi, facendosi del male.»

«Non sto cercando di farmi del male.» E è la verità, non lo sta facendo. Vuole solo essere un po’ _intorpidito._ Vuole _dimenticare,_ e basta.

Dopotutto, sembra fargli bene a Draco. Draco ha dimenticato la loro rivalità, la guerra, il loro figlio, tutto quello che hanno costruito insieme. E Deacon Malloy sembra _felice_ , tranne quando Harry gli dice cose senza senso. Tranne quando Harry gli _mente_ , o cerca di dirgli la verità.

Forse farebbe meglio a dimenticarsi di Harry. Forse stava meglio prima di bussare alla porta di Harry.

Forse stavano meglio prima entrambi.

Harry sorseggia la sua terza birra della serata, cercando di comportarsi bene e farselo durare, pure se quello che vuole fare è tracannarselo in un sorso solo e trovare l’oblio nel fondo del bicchiere. Si sistema nella sedia e guarda i suoi amici, contenti nella loro vita di coppia. Anche Luna è contenta, seppur suo marito sia assente, a uno dei suoi viaggi di lavoro. Lei ride e si mette a stuzzicare Ginny e Neville quando smettono di parlare per limonare; e li guarda con orgoglio, come se fosse stata lei a farli mettere insieme.

Ron e Hermione, d’altro canto, sono del tutto presi l’un l’altro, sussurri, sorsate di birra e baci lenti.

Harry lascia scivolare lo sguardo lungo la sala, le luci della stanza che sfarfallano, aloni di luce leggermente offuscati dalle macchie dei suoi occhiali e appannati dall’alcool. Si rimuove gli occhiali dal viso e li posa sul tavolo; adesso le cose in maniera perfettamente nitida non le vuole vedere. Adesso il mondo non lo vuole vedere.

«Harry.» Luna gli posa la mano sul braccio e lui si gira a guardarla. I suoi capelli mossi e chiari creano un’aura brillante attorno a lei.

«Lo riavrò indietro.» Harry adesso lo sa. Dimenticare è impossibile; non può più starsene seduto e aspettare. «Pensi che sia sbagliato andargli dietro? Gli ho detto che gli avrei dato del tempo, gli ho detto che gli avrei dato tutto il cazzo di tempo che gli serve, ma non ci riesco…devo sapere se tornerà o no. Devo fargli sapere che lo aspetto.»

«Non dargli troppe pressioni, Draco è fragile.»

Questo lo fa ridere. È impossibile immaginare Draco come un essere fragile, ma Harry ha imparato la lezione. Sa che Draco ha le sue cicatrici, lo sa bene. «Gli darò spazio. Nessuna pressione, Luna, te lo giuro. Ma devo chiederglielo. Devo dargli l’opportunità e fargli sapere che lo aspetto. Ho bisogno di lui.»

«Lo so.» Luna gli bacia la guancia. «Dagli _tempo._ Verrà da te, so che lo farà.»

Harry vorrebbe così tanto fidarsi di se stesso.

 

§§§

La ringrazio per aver acconsentito ad anticipare l’appuntamento.

_Prego. Come sono state le sue vacanze?_

Solitarie.

_Cosa è successo?_

Ho fatto come mi aveva suggerito. L’ho affrontato riguardo tutte le incongruenze nella sua storia.

_E?_

Aveva ragione. È impossibile innamorarsi di un estraneo.

_Mi dispiace, Signor Malloy. Non è mai facile  perdere qualcuno a cui si tiene prima delle vacanze._

Non penso sia facile in ogni caso, però non ricordo niente, giusto?

_[Il tono del soggetto si fece caustico e tagliente, gli occhi socchiusi e scuri. Gli ci volle del tempo per sentirsi nuovamente a suo agio.]_

Mi scuso, sono stato ingiusto. Lo sa che ho provato ogni terapia possibile per ricordare? Ho provato la scienza, e la filosofia. Ho perfino provato quella che alcuni chiamano magia.

_Non sospettavo si interessasse alla stregoneria New Age._

Non lo sono. Ho…è divertente, non trova, le cose che la mente sceglie di ricordare? O che vengono alla luce nei momenti più strani, quando sembrano del tutto fantasiosi e inutili? Cerco di ricordare la mia vita e invece sogni i draghi.

_Draco dormiens._

Come scusi?

_Lo ha detto anni fa, ad una delle nostre prime sedute. Mi dia un momento così trovo come l’ha menzionato. Ah, ecco. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus: non stuzzicare il drago che dorme. Mi disse quel giorno che non riusciva a togliersi questa frase dalla testa. Ho sempre pensato che l’avesse letta in uno dei libri in negozio._

Non ricordo.

_[Il soggetto sembrò stranamente sconvolto da quella frase, e rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto. Si alzò dalla sedia e passeggiò per la stanza durante il suo silenzio, le mani strette dietro la schiena, e si rifiutò di guardarmi.]_

_Adesso, per lei, significa qualcosa?_

No.

_La sua voce è troppo lieve perché sia la verità._

Mi suona nella mente. Anzi, no, è un modo orribile di dirlo. La s _ento_ vera, mi fa pensare all’allucinazione che ho avuto di recente.

_Allucinazione?_

Nelle mani di un’amica di Harry; è una psicoterapeuta, specializzata nella terapia di regressione. Ha presunto di avermi portato in un ricordo del mio passato, ma non credo che lo fosse. Dopotutto, Harry era là, così come il suo amico Ron.

…Oh.

Sullo sfondo, appeso al muro c’era un arazzo. Ricordo le parole scritte sopra lo scudo rappresentato all’interno.

_Draco dormiens…?_

Nunquam titillandus. Sì. Lei mi dice che gliene avevo già parlato?

_Sì, anni fa. Per lei non aveva nessuna familiarità e me l’ha presentata come una cosa curiosa. Ho sempre pensato che nella sua mente ci fossero degli elementi di finzione romanzata, presi chissà dove, che poi le restavano in testa._

Capisco.

_Le dispiacerebbe sedersi così possiamo procedere?_

No. Ha mai avuto esperienza con la terapia regressiva?

_Molto poca. È una branca molto…confusa. Ci sono quelli che credono di poter portare le persone nelle vite passate o, almeno, nei loro ricordi che sono stati bloccati._

Lei mi ha detto che i miei erano bloccati.

_Lo dicono tutti. La difficoltà è che, spesso, questi “ricordi” sono offuscati dagli aiuti dei psicoterapeuti, o da quello che il paziente vuole vedere. È per questo che i ricordi possono sembrare probabili, ma, spesso, non suonano come veri. La mente è qualcosa di affascinante, e forse uno dei suoi tratti più affascinanti è l’abilità di creare nuove realtà quando quelle esistenti sono troppo dolorose da affrontare._

Crede che sia questo il caso?

_Credo che lei voglia trovare il suo posto nella vita di questo Harry Potter e se trova un motivo per restarci, lo creerà nella sua mente._

E se supponessimo che gli ricordo suo marito perché sono _io_ suo marito?

_Pensa che possa essere la verità?_

Non lo so.

_Pensa di rivederlo? Forse dovremo fissare i nostri prossimi appuntamenti di volta in volta. Questi giorni potrebbero essere difficili…_

Non tornerò.

_Mi scusi?_

[ _Il paziente sorrise debolmente, quasi triste, mentre prendeva il cappotto.]_

Mi dispiace. Le mentirei se continuassimo a vederci. Ci sono cose di cui devo parlare ma si tratta di cose che non mi trovo a mio agio ad affrontare con lei. A questo punto credo di dover trovare un altro psicoterapeuta. Sarebbe disponibile a procurarmi il mio referto?

 _Ma certo. È del tutto sicuro di essere preparato a non continuare la terapia? Posso consigliarle diversi psicoterapeuti_ –

No, a dire il vero ho già qualcuno in mente. Devo scusarmi, avrei dovuto dirglielo in anticipo ma non ho pensato…è una cosa che ho deciso adesso, a dire il vero. E, comunque, apprezzo tutto quello che ha fatto per me nel corso degli anni. Grazie.

[ _Deacon Malloy uscì dal mio ufficio dopo una breve stretta di mano e lasciò detto di mandargli per posta tutta la documentazione che lo riguardava. Dopo avergli spiegato che si trattava di una richiesta piuttosto poco ortodossa, mi disse che il suo nuovo psicoterapeuta era alquanto non convenzionale, e che quindi andava bene._

 _Ci sono segni su questo caso che in un altro uomo mi porterebbero a preoccuparmi del suicidio: l’improvviso rilassamento, la brama di tagliare i legami. Ma non ho questa preoccupazione con Deacon Malloy, però non penso che sia guarito. Si può solo sperare che non nuoci se stesso o altri; dopotutto l’unica persona che può portarlo a proseguire la terapia è lui stesso.]_

**_Estratto dal dossier di Deacon Malloy, 27 Dicembre 2006._ **

 

§§§

«Esci con me stasera.» dice Harry non appena Draco apre la porta. In segno di offerta tiene in mano una scatola di latta con biscotti al limone appena sfornati. «Scorpius è con Molly e ho la serata libera. Deacon, non posso far finire l’anno senza neanche provare a sistemare le cose con te. Non posso far arrivare l’anno nuovo sapendo che ti ho spaventato a morte.»

Le parole gli sfuggono di bocca in un soffio, inciampando le une sulle altre. E aspetta, terrorizzato all’idea di venire rifiutato. All’idea che Draco gli sbatta la porta in faccia e che Harry si trovi costretto a sparire nella sua casa invisibile, a passare la serata da solo. È sorpreso e compiaciuto quando, invece, Draco spalanca la porta e lo invita dentro.

«Credevo mi avresti dato tempo.»

Oggi c’è qualcosa di diverso in lui e Harry se ne sta all’ingresso cercando di capire cosa esattamente. Una leggera intonazione nel suo tono abituale, o forse il modo in cui se ne sta in piedi su stesso. O magari è il maglione verde, come se Draco, da qualche parte, sapesse di dover indossare qualcosa color Serpeverde con i bordi d’argento.

«Speravo che saresti venuto a trovarmi e quando non l’hai fatto-»

«Pensavi di fare una capatina qui e venire tu da me.» finisce Draco la sua linea di pensiero. «Sei un tipo precipitoso, non è vero?»

Una leggera risata. «Lo sono sempre stato, da quando eravamo piccoli. Nel corso degli anni non me l’hai mai fatta passare liscia.»

Il sorriso di Draco svanisce. «La regressione che ha eseguito la tua amica, quel _ricordo._ Noi ci conoscevamo prima, quando eravamo giovani.» Non è una domanda, il tono teso e monocorde. «Anzi, ci conoscevamo piuttosto bene, no?»

«Luna ha detto-»

«Vaffanculo quello che dice la Dottoressa Lovegood.» Draco incrocia le braccia, il mento in avanti, e lo guarda come nascosto dietro a un muro invisibile che Harry riesce quasi a vedere. «Credi che sia il padre di Scorpius.»

«Se non lo sei, sei il suo gemello.» risponde Harry lentamente. «Detto sinceramente, non riesco a immaginare che ci siano due te nel mondo magico, quindi sono piuttosto sicuro che tu sia l’altro padre di Scorpius.»

«Allora _chi_ sono?» Draco si avvicina, ed Harry fa di tutto per non toccarlo. È venuto fin qui, ma deve essere Draco a superare la distanza tra loro, quando si sente pronto.

«Draco Malfoy.» gli risponde Harry, senza aggiungere altro. «Anche se adesso sei Deacon Malloy, e dato che mi sono innamorato di lui mi dispiacerebbe vederlo andar via.»

Un sopracciglio biondo si alza. «Ah, sì? Ti sei innamorato di lui di lui, eh?»

«Completamente.» Harry allarga le braccia. «Sono venuto a chiederti di uscire stasera; cena e film. Nessun discorso sulla magia, sui ricordi, o su Draco Malfoy. Vorrei solo uscire con te. Due ragazzi – Harry e Deacon. Questo è quanto.» Allo sguardo incuriosito di Draco, Harry si sbriga ad aggiungere. «A meno che tu non hai delle domande da farmi. Risponderò a qualunque cosa, alla condizione che non scappi via non appena lo faccio.»

«È tanto da mandar giù.»

Harry ride all’espressione cauta di Draco, simile a quando era bambino. «Lo è. Quando ho scoperto della magia per la prima volta non ci credevo neanch’io.»

«E io?»

«Tu ci sei nato.» gli risponde Harry offrendogli la mano. Dopo solo un attimo di esitazione Draco gliela stringe, le loro dita che si intrecciano l’un altre con calore. «Esci con me stasera, e magari te lo racconto; solo se vuoi sentirlo. Oppure andiamo solo a cena, poi un film e infine torniamo a casa.»

Draco emette un respiro spezzato, poi annuisce e lascia fuoriuscire il fiato, lentamente. «Cena e film.» concorda. «Devo ammetterlo, sono curioso. Per quanto sia inverosimile tu ci credi, e sembra fin troppo elaborato per essere un trucco. Quale uomo negherebbe di sua spontanea volontà di ha aver partorito un figlio? Però vedo che Scorpius ha i tuoi occhi.»

E Harry vorrebbe aggiungere _e i lineamenti di Draco,_ ma non vuole esagerare, perciò si limita a stringergli la mano.

«Ma non credo di volerlo sentire.» mormora Draco. Apre la porta e accompagna Harry fuori per poi chiudere a chiave la porta alle sue spalle. «Se sono lui – e lui è me – voglio scoprirlo da solo. Sono Deacon Malloy da cinque anni, e finora non ho alcun ricordo della mia vita di prima. Se la memoria tornerà, tornerà.»

Harry si morde la lingua. «Esatto.» borbotta infine. Draco ride.

«Vuoi rovistarmi nel cervello.» Mentre si incamminano Draco gli dà una spintarella.

«Con tutto me stesso.» ammette Harry, con un colpetto di rimando. Con le mani intrecciate e le spalle che si scontrano, più familiare di così non si può. Harry ricorda serate così passate con Draco e lo stesso con Deacon. È come se, lentamente, queste due entità si stessero mergendo in una sola, e a Harry va bene così. «Mi fa impazzire non poter frugare con le dita e cercare le crepe nella tua memoria per liberare Draco.» ammette. «Ma non voglio causare dei danni, e, cosa ancora più importante, non voglio farti scappar via. Ti voglio nella mia vita – ho bisogno di _te_ – chiunque tu sia al momento.»

Ovviamente questo è quello che gli dice, ed è la verità, ma Harry non è al di sopra di sparpagliare indizi ovunque. Il viaggio con la metro è breve e li porta a un piccolo ristorante che serve sia Babbini che Maghi, un posto preferito da chi è cresciuto nel mondo Babbano. Harry l’aveva scoperto ed era piaciuto a entrambi. È dove, per la prima volta, ha accennato a Draco che aspettava Scorpius. Draco non se lo ricorda, ma Harry spera che gli lasci un impatto positivo.

Prendono posto in un tavolo all’angolo nel retro del locale. Draco, all’apparenza, non dà alcun segno di riconoscimento. Si siedono l’uno di fronte all’altro, dita che si sfiorano sotto il tavolo mentre ordinano da mangiare. Draco è contentissimo che nel menù ci siano i suoi cibi preferiti, e non appena arriva il cibo, prende un assaggio dei calamari e chiude gli occhi con un sospiro appagato.

«Questo è il sapore che devono avere i calamari.» sussurra Draco e Harry gli sorride.

«Ti piacciono?» Mentre parla gli dà un colpetto da sotto il tavolo, la punta della scarpa contro il piede di Draco.

«Ho sempre amato i calamari, ma il sapore non era mai così.» Draco mangia un altro pezzo, gustandoselo ad ogni morso. «È perfetto.» Guarda Harry, assottigliando lo sguardo. «Qui ci sono già stato.»

«Forse.» Harry mantiene un tono di voce leggero, continuando a sorridere. «Sono certo che adorerai anche il vitello.»

«Ne sono certo anch’io.» Nel suo tono seccato c’è un accenno di risata. Si allunga verso di lui, la mano che afferra la nuca di Harry, avvicinandoselo a se per un bacio. Solo un leggero sfioramento di labbra, ma è abbastanza da far capire ad Harry che il suo piccolo sotterfugio è stato perdonato.

E, ovviamente, Draco adora il vitello e il tiramisù come dolce e il suo adorato pinot grigio. Ed Harry adora guardare Draco mentre scopre le cose in maniera diversa, quasi le stesse ricordando.

Finito di mangiare sono entrambi rilassati e a loro agio. La mano di Draco scivola sulla coscia di Harry, e lui non può fare a meno di reagire. Questo è il suo amante, suo marito, il padre di suo figlio…il suo corpo lo conosce e lo vuole, ogni parte di sé che vuol dare. Non può chiedere ma può mostrarglielo.

Harry si gira col busto per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Draco, la mano sulla sua coscia che sale sempre più su; è contento che Draco non l’abbia scostata. Si muove lentamente, reclamando il bacio ma lasciando che Draco ne controlli passione e intensità. Draco gli mordicchia il labbro ed Harry lo accoglie nella sua bocca stuzzicandolo con la lingua e aprendo una danza che lo fa gemere per le sensazioni che gli provoca.

Draco lo tiene fermo contro la panca del tavolo, la mano sull’erezione intrappolata nei jeans di Harry. Questo è il tocco più sfacciato che si sono scambiati da quando Draco è rientrato nella sua vita. Harry geme, i fianchi che spingono contro quella mano, e Draco lo ricompensa dando pressione.

«Hai detto che Scorpius è con Molly?» La voce di Draco è ruvida, rauca.

«Tutta la notta.» Conferma Harry. «Lo vado a prendere domattina.»

Draco lancia un’occhiata al tavolo, addobbato di piatti sporchi. Il cameriere se n’è andato e hanno già pagato il conto. Quando torna a guardare Harry i suoi occhi sono scuri e larghi, le pupille dilatate e contorniate da un leggero accenno d’argento. «Andiamo a casa.» gli dice.

Harry non sa cosa dire. Non sa spiegare come quella _semplice_ parola lo faccia sentire. Si alza dal tavolo afferrando la mano di Draco e insieme si affrettano fuori dal ristorante. Una volta fuori Harry non ce la fa più ad aspettare. Ci sono occasioni per passeggiare lungo strade buie, mano nella mano, o per venire spinti l’uno contro l’altro nella calca della metro, e poi ci sono occasioni per andare direttamente a letto.

Harry stringe la mano di Draco. «Ti fideresti di me se ti dicessi che posso farci arrivare a casa in un batter d’occhio?»

C’è uno tremolio nell’espressione di Draco, forse paura, ma lui stringe i denti e annuisce velocemente. «Ma certo.»

E questa fiducia riempie il cuore di Harry. Se lo avvicina a sé, stringendo forte, i loro corpi che si aggrovigliano prima di Smaterializzarsi.

 

§§§

Harry non se lo ricorda il salire le scale. In un primo momento se ne stanno immobili, in imbarazzo, con Harry che gioca coi bottoni della camicia di Draco. Quando alza lo sguardo i loro occhi si incrociano e gli chiede il permesso, senza parlare. Draco annuisce e Harry rimuove il primo bottone, le dita che carezzano lembi di pelle scoperta. Mentre lo tocca dalle labbra gli sfugge un sibilo. Draco è caldo e ha le guance arrossate.

Sbottona velocemente la camicia, fregandosene di essere ancora vestito. Vuole vederlo, vedere quella pelle chiara e le cicatrici argentate che gli avvolgono il petto e l’addome; anche il marchio inscurito sull’avambraccio. Alza la mano di Draco, premendo un bacio sull’inchiostro. Draco sussulta.

«Significa qualcosa, non è vero?» gli chiede. «Non è un tatuaggio che mi sono fatto tanto per.»

«Sì, significa qualcosa.» Conferma Harry. «Sono certo che un giorno lo ricorderai. Abbiamo un passato ingarbugliato, noi due, e non è stato tutto rose e fiori.» Per tutto il tempo cosparge le sue parole di baci, su spalle e petto, tormentando la pelle con la lingua. «Non ho parole per dirti quanto ti amo.»

Harry scivola pian piano lungo il corpo di Draco, un percorso di baci sulle cicatrici. Con la guancia strofina la protuberanza nei pantaloni di Draco, stuzzicandolo, godendosi il momento. È sia un _ancora_ che una _prima volta_ e, per questo motivo soltanto, è speciale.

«No.» Draco avvicina Harry a sé prima che possa aprirgli la patta dei pantaloni. «Se lo fai, vengo prima che raggiungiamo il letto.»

«Non c’è niente di sbagliato nel fare il bis.» Gli fa notare Harry. «O nell’usare pavimenti, muri o qualsiasi altra superficie disponibile.»

«Ma questa volta scelgo il letto.» sussurra Draco. Prende tra le mani il volto di Harry, riempiendolo di baci su guance e labbra. «Scelgo il letto e scelgo come farlo. Questo è ciò che desidero ed è la mia prima volta e voglio ricordarla così.»

Con velocità sveste Harry della maglietta e lo strattona di nuovo verso il letto. Si ritrovano con Harry a cavalcioni sopra Draco, i loro fianchi premuti l’uno contro l’altro. È talmente affamato dal suo tocco che si trattiene  a malapena dallo strusciarsi contro di lui. Non ha problemi a lasciare che Draco prenda il controllo, ma è la velocità che lo esaspera, spingendolo prima al culmine e poi rendendolo disperato.

Baci lenti e umidi, alternati da gemiti. La mano di Draco scivola sul corpo di Harry, riscoprendo il suo petto e la sua schiena sotto i polpastrelli. Si sofferma sul volto, sfiorando la cicatrice sbiadita. «Anche questa è importante.» sussurra di nuovo, e non è una domanda.

Harry trattiene il fiato, non riesce a parlare, quindi si limita a un accenno del capo. Draco bacia la cicatrice a saetta, col cuore di Harry che batte ancora più forte. Scosta la testa, succhiando un punto sulla clavicola di Draco, un succhiotto piccolo e rosso. Allarga la mano sul petto di Draco, toccando le cicatrici rialzate, solleticando le linee con le dita, una mappa intagliata sulla sua pelle. Draco sospira affannoso, il corpo che si inarca sotto il tocco di Harry e i loro corpi dolorosamente vicini.

Harry pensa, per un attimo, che Draco voglia aggiungere qualcosa, che si renda conto di quanto sono _importanti_ quelle cicatrici, ma c’è solo silenzio. Però, quando Harry si allunga per baciarlo, si accorge delle goccioline che scivolano dagli occhi di Draco, che lui asciuga con i suoi baci. «Ti amo.» bisbiglia, e Draco risponde con un gemito.

Con un colpetto di Draco, cambiano posizione. Harry disteso sul letto e Draco sopra di lui, prendendosi il tempo di guardare mentre lo tocca. Passa le mani sopra i capezzoli uniformi, che tocca, torce, e _tormenta,_ finché Harry non grida, agitandosi sotto di lui. Draco lo spinge di nuovo giù, ed Harry sente il calore accumularsi nel ventre alla familiarità del gesto e al sorriso perfido che illumina il viso di Draco.

Con le mani sbottona i pantaloni di Harry, abbassando la cerniera. Col pene dolorante stretto nei pantaloni, Harry si struscia e destra e manca per aiutare Draco ad abbassare del tutto la cerniera e rimuovere sia jeans che mutande per liberare l’erezione.

Non è per niente comodo, con l’elastico delle mutande ficcato sotto i testicoli e i jeans sotto il culo, ma a Harry non importa. Si è già sentito così, e adora il fatto che Draco è talmente disperato di avere Harry in bocca che non gliene frega niente che ha ancora i vestiti addosso.

Draco avvolge le dita affusolate intorno alla base del pene di Harry, masturbandolo con mano ferma quel poco che basta per trattenere l’orgasmo. Col pollice sparge il liquido gocciolante sul glande e poi avvicina la punta della lingua per assaggiarlo. Per un attimo Draco chiude gli occhi, e Harry immagina che si ricordi il sapore, che dentro di sé lo riconosca.

Quando riapre gli occhi essi si fissano su Harry, argento che incontra verde, e quando Draco lo prende in bocca, Harry smette di respirare.

Quella bocca talentuosa e quella gola lo ingoiano fino alla base, facendolo spingere in avanti. «Cazzo.» la voce gli esce soffocata, parole che gli sfuggono di bocca con forza quando tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è starsene in silenzio. Allunga la mano verso Draco, passandogliela tra i capelli, un tocco che vuole essere delicato. «Oh, cazzo, Draco…Deacon…» Annaspa un nome perché _adesso_ che sono lì, così, non importa più. Lo vuole e basta, in tutti i modi, che gli affonda dentro.

Harry si sfila i jeans, le mani che li fanno scivolare sulle gambe, e la mente distratta da quella bocca umida e calda attorno al suo pene. Non può guardare, non può, altrimenti perde il controllo e viene nella bocca di Draco. Forse questo è ciò che vuole Draco, ma Harry vuole aspettare. È passato troppo tempo da quando stanno insieme e tutto il resto è perfetto, ma per questo non vuole essere solo. «Per favore.» geme « _ti_ _prego._ »

«Questo?» Draco allontana la bocca dal pene di Harry con uno schiocco umido. Si allontana per tirar via jeans e mutande di Harry, gettandoli altrove. Poi si posiziona di nuovo tra le gambe di Harry, e gli piega le ginocchia spingendogliele contro il petto, lo sguardo rivolto alla visuale che gli si presenta davanti. «Hai un culo bellissimo.» mormora. «Passami il lubrificante.»

Harry neanche ci pensa su, apre il palmo e il contenitore gli si schiaffa in mano, chiamato con un Incantesimo di Appello dalla sua posizione nel comodino. Lo porge a Draco e aspetta pazientemente finché due dita, fredde e scivolose, non premono contro la sua entrata. Baci sul suo interno coscia, con Draco che lo prepara e Harry che spinge contro il suo tocco. Vuole di più e lo vuole adesso. Non è un fiore delicato.

Draco, però, lo sta guardando con un’espressione affascinata in volto, le dita che scompaiono dentro Harry, scopandolo. «Sei così bravo.» sussurra «Mi calzi a pennello. Harry, mi serve un preservativo. Adesso.»

Preservativo. _Preservativo?_

Non possono smettere perché Harry non ha protezioni Babbane in casa. Geme, le mani che stringono con forza le lenzuola mentre Draco arriccia le dita e le preme sempre più a fondo. «Non serve» gracchia «Magia.» Ha protezioni sia contro malattie sessuali che gravidanze. Niente andrà storto. «Ti prego…scopami.»

Draco sembra esitare e Harry respira a fatica all’improvviso stop. »Lo giuro.» gli dice, il tono di voce mite. «Te lo giuro, andrà tutto bene. Ti fidi di me?»

Sono queste parole a fare breccia nel muro creato da Draco, che annuisce velocemente. «Sì.»

Draco rimuove le dita, pulendole al lenzuolo. Si alza dal letto, e ci mette un momento per togliersi i pantaloni, spingendoli via a pedate. Harry vorrebbe allungare il braccio verso il pene delizioso del compagno, ma, al momento, non pensa di riuscire a muoversi. Però può guardare Draco mentre si tocca, su e giù con la mano, lo sguardo verso Harry, gambe aperte in maniera indecente, culo all’aria, che aspetta.

Draco si muove con lentezza, rovesciando il lubrificante sul palmo della mano per poi spalmarlo sul pene e renderlo sdrucciolevole. Ne fa cadere un po’ anche sul culo del compagno, una sensazione fredda e viscosa. Poi Draco si posiziona tra le sue gambe premendo in avanti.

Harry chiude gli occhi e geme alla familiarità della situazione. Questo pene l’ha sentito dentro di lui tante di quelle volte che la sensazione la conosce a memoria. E Draco scopa proprio come in passato, spingendo leggermente e poi aspettando che Harry agiti i fianchi, prima di spingere di nuovo. È una danza che hanno fatto tante di quelle volte e Draco sembra ricordare ogni passo, ogni momento in cui dare e ricevere, con Harry che lo conduce.

Una volta affondato dentro, Draco incastra le ginocchia sotto il sedere di Harry, prendendosi il tempo di masturbarlo col palmo ancora scivoloso. Harry spinge contro di lui, implorandolo. Draco si morde il labbro.

«Qui, così, mi sento bene.» confessa Draco. «Mi sento a casa.»

«Non pensare.» Harry se lo avvicina per un bacio brusco. «Scopami e basta. Senti e basta.»

E lo fa.

All’inizio è lento e dolce, così dolorosamente lento che Harry pensa il suo cuore possa esplodere. E quando pensa che non ce la fa più, Draco emette un gemito basso, gutturale, movimenti singhiozzati, e poi iniziano le vere spinte. Diventa il congiungersi brutale di un bisogno disperato, il pene di Harry che fa su e giù contro il suo stomaco, schiacciato tra i loro corpi. Draco affonda con forza e tocca qualcosa dentro di Harry che fa brillare il mondo tutt’intorno.

Il primo che perde il controllo è Harry, l’orgasmo che si svuota sul suo stomaco e il corpo che si stringe in una morsa attorno a Draco. Lo bacia, ingoiando i suoni che emette il compagno quando l’orgasmo squarcia anche lui, pulsando dentro di lui.

Per un po’ crollano sfiniti entrambi, fluttuando nella gioia e l’annebbiamento dell’orgasmo.

Harry è sta per assopirsi, ma poi Draco si scansa e scende dal letto. Harry si gira per guardarlo. «Non devi andar via per forza.» gli ricorda sommessamente. «Se ti va puoi restare a dormire.» Al pensiero che Draco si possa sentire sopraffatto e decidere di andarsene, gli fa contrarre lo stomaco.

Draco se ne sta in silenzio, limitandosi a raggiungere la mensola sopra il camino che sta in camera di Harry. Afferra qualcosa, che stringe delicatamente tra le mani, per poi riavvicinarsi al letto. Se ne sta ai piedi del letto, la mano che si apre per mostrare a Harry i due draghetti. Mostra ad Harry il drago con le squame scure e gli occhi verdi, porgendoglielo. «Prendi.»

Harry lo afferra dubbioso, negli occhi un’espressione guardinga. Si mette a sedere, il drago poggiato sul palmo della mano. Draco afferra il polso di Harry, avvicinandolo alla sua mano, così che i draghi siano uno di fronte all’altro.

Mentre osservano, il drago pallido color fumo dà uno sbuffo e stiracchia il collo, allungandosi per incontrare il drago scuro a metà strada. Si strofinano i musi, sempre più vicini, le zampe che si toccano, palmo a palmo, colli allineati e ali delicatamente intrecciate.

Harry ha il respiro affannato, gli manca l’aria, la speranza che gli riempie il cuore, i polmoni, uno staccato di battiti.

«Tokyo.» La voce Draco è ruvida, grezza, le emozioni che lo sovrastano. Non dice altro, come se ciò ha detto sia stato fin troppo. Chiude gli occhi, lo sguardo rivolto al buio della palpebra. Harry vuole toccarlo, ma non può disturbare i draghi o far sussultare Draco, allontanarlo. Non può.

Quando il tempo si trascina, Harry domanda, sottovoce «Tokyo?»

«Erano a Tokyo, i draghi che ho visto nella mia allucinazione.» Draco prende un respiro lento e regolare. «Questi draghi vengono da Tokyo. Ma guardali, ci riconoscono. Sanno che abbiamo-» La voce si assopisce. «Non so come definirlo, Harry, è…non lo capisco, ma lo sento…lo _so_.»

«Abbiamo un legame.» Harry cerca di essere pratico, ignorando il suo cuore che batte talmente forte lo sente nelle orecchie.

«Sì.» Draco riapre gli occhi, incrociando quelli di Harry. Gli sorride. Prende con delicatezza entrambi i draghi, osservandoli meravigliato, guardandoli mentre si sussurrano l’un l’altro. In cinque anni non erano mai stati così vivi. «Siamo legati.»

La tensione che aggrovigliava lo stomaco di Harry molla piano piano la presa, lasciandolo respirare, la mano che vaga sulla schiena di Draco. «Vieni a letto.» Non aggiunge _Draco_ o _Deacon_ , perché non è del tutto sicuro di cosa sia appena successo. L’unica cosa che sa è che è qualcosa di grande. Qualcosa di importante.

Dubita che Draco stia ricordando tutto. Luna gli ha fatto capire che non è così che funziona la mente, che può passare un’eternità prima che Draco ricordi tutto; ma cosa più importante, può non succedere mai. Però questo…questo piccolo passo avanti, per Harry, sembra un passo da gigante.

Ci sono tantissime cose di cui parlare, nella mente le cataloga una ad una. Draco si alza, e sempre con delicatezza, rimette i draghi al loro posto. Però nessuna di queste, adesso, è importante; nessuna è più importante dell’uomo che sta salendo sul letto, e si infila sotto le lenzuola, il corpo che s’incastra a quello di Harry, caldo, nudo, reale. Chiude gli occhi, dissipando le domande che ha in testa.

«Vorrei parlare con la Dottoressa Lovegood. Hai il suo numero di cellulare?» La voce di Draco è un sussurro soffice contro la spalla di Harry, parole caute e lente.

È un rischio come risposta, ma Luna non ce l’ha il cellulare. Non se la riesce a immaginare con quel marchingegno, perciò si limita a un: «Domani ti faccio vedere come usare la Metropolvere.»

«Metropolvere.» Draco assapora la parola sulla lingua, testando le varie sillabe. «Immagino sia una cosa magica.»

«Lo è.» Ripete Harry. «Va bene per te?»

«Immagino che mi ci dovrò abituare.»  Fa una pausa, poi mormora. «A te starebbe bene se domani vengo con te a prendere Scorpius da casa di Molly?»

«Anche lì c’è da usare la Metropolvere.» Harry ride leggermente allo sbuffo incredulo di Draco. «La risposta è sì, ovviamente. Sarà divertente mostrarti il mondo attraverso i miei occhi. Lo adorerai, te lo prometto.»

«Non importa se sono Draco o Deacon?» C’è un tono di incertezza nella sua voce, ed Harry non ce la fa a sentire la paura trapelare dalla sua voce.

«Non importa chi sei, resti mio marito e ti amo.» Basta un bacio per sigillare la promessa. Harry sente un filo del loro legame, un groviglio intorno a loro. Qualsiasi cosa accadrà, l’affronteranno insieme.

 

§§§

_Ciao, Draco. O forse dovrei chiamarti Deacon?_

Non so chi sono, Dottoressa. Al momento nessuno dei due nomi sembra appartenermi.

_Chiamami Luna, te ne prego. Se ti va puoi scegliere un altro nome, così ho un modo con cui chiamarti. Un Cannolo Balbuziente resta un Cannolo Balbuziente, non importa quanto molti cerchino di convincerti che in realtà si chiama Fischiatore Bisticciato._

Un cosa? Draco va bene. Non sono del tutto certo di essere lui, ma sono quasi sicuro che sia chi voglio essere.

_Ne sei del tutto sicuro? A volte dimentichiamo le cose che ci feriscono._

Draco è sposato con Harry.

 _Sì…in maniera ufficiosa. È per questo che vuoi essere Draco? Così puoi stare con Harry? Sembra essersi abituato a chiamarti Deacon_.

Sì, lo è. Crea confusione, essere due persone in una volta.

_È per questo che può essere bello iniziare con un nuovo nome. Perché non provi Nigel?_

Ho come l’impressione che sarai una psicoterapeuta piuttosto confusionaria.

_Le persone lo dicono però poi tornano sempre. Ho avuto un gran bel numero di successi. Lo sapevi che ho parlato con Alice Paciock? Be’, lei non mi ha ancora parlato, ma lo farà, ne sono sicura. Adora farsi raccontare le storie._

Sospetto che hai un bel numero di storie eccezionali da raccontare.

_Ne ho. Dunque, Nigel, come dovremo procedere?_

Chiamami– lasciamo stare. Non dovresti essere tu a dirmi cosa succede adesso?

_Puoi essere portato a pensarla così, ma dimmi un po’, in quanti negli ultimi cinque anni ti hanno detto esplicitamente come guarire? Come pensavo. La difficoltà più grande nel guarire la mente sta nel fatto che l’unico in grado di farlo è la persona che, per prima, si è ammalata._

Inizio a pensare che non hai tutti i torti, Dottoressa Lovegood.

_Luna._

Draco.

_Nigel, qual è secondo te il tuo punto di forza?_

Dr– come non detto. Harry. Harry è la mia forza.

_Solo Harry?_

Tu, forse. I suoi amici. Mi è stato detto che passeremo il Capodanno con loro – e con te – a casa di Harry. Ovviamente anche Scorpius.

_Perché sono loro i tuoi punti di forza?_

Posso contare su di loro, anche nei momenti in cui non so chi sono, quando annaspo alla ricerca della verità, loro sono lì a trattenermi. Harry da me vuole di più, ma per quanto ansioso possa essere non mi fa mai pressioni. Scorpius…be’, lui vuole suo padre, e mi fa essere quello come meglio posso. Si diverte a mostrarmi accenni di magia.

_Ti supportano._

Sì, lo fanno. Negli ultimi anni non ho mai avuto niente del genere; sembra come tornare a casa, mi sento al sicuro.

_Credo che tu lo sia. Ovviamente noi possiamo parlare quando vuoi._

Pensavo che è così che funzionasse la terapia.

_Volevo solo che ne fossi al corrente. Sono il tuo Guaritore, e tua amica e ti aiuteremo a ritrovare te stesso. Che lui si chiami Draco, Deacon o Nigel. Sono certa che troverai la tua strada e Harry ti accompagnerà lungo il cammino._

Ho la sensazione che sarà un viaggio lungo. Ma aiuta il fatto che non sarò da solo. Allora ci vediamo una volta a settimana?

_Ci vediamo alla festa e se ne avrai bisogno fisseremo un appuntamento là; a me non piace programmare gli appuntamenti. Quando avrai bisogno mi chiamerai, nel frattempo sono sicura che ci vedremo spesso. Non ti preoccupare, a Harry non dirò che stai pensando a un nuovo nome. Temo sia già abbastanza confuso con due._

Ma certo. Ci vediamo domenica.

_Ci vediamo là._

**_[29 Dicembre 2006. Nigel. Non del tutto guarito, ma è sulla buona strada. Sono certa che tutto andrà per il meglio. Presto se ne renderà conto da solo.]_ **

 

 

 


End file.
